Child Of Elements
by TLAD
Summary: A 13 yrs old girl is founded by the Akatsuki, she was born with unnatural abilities. How will she help them? And what will happen to the Akatsuki while she is with them? Will she be the bringer of their doom or their salvation? Story cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One-The forest child **_

_She was running through the forest, away from the country, away from the people, away from them, those that harmed her. Those that threw her out like a ruined dog, slicing her face to make her ugly. The people she once loved, once thought loved her. She ran faster and faster, screaming words that didn't make any sense to her and probably no one else._

_Running, running, and running, away from it all, her clothes were being torn, her eyes streaming with tears. Her face bleeding with blood. She kept running and screaming and..._

_...stopped._

_Two shadows, dark and brooding, stood silently in the forest, one tall, one short. Dark cloaks whipped around them in the night wind, red eyes and ghost eyes stared at her, stopping her screaming, stopping her running, stopping her fear._

_"Come with us." One of them said, not asking, not demanding, but saying. Red eyes staring at her._

_She pulled on her shawl, her throat hurting from crying and screaming. But she was able to ask..._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're alone and being hunted, we can help you for we know what it is like." The other said, the one with the ghost eyes._

_"How can you help me?" She asked, tears mixing with blood, falling down her chin._

_"We can keep you safe; those that harmed you won't ever hurt you again. You will be welcomed, for where we are, we are all hunted." The ghost eyes said, caring in his voice._

_"Safe? You mean a home?" She asked, hope somewhat rising in her fear._

_"Yes." He replied._

_She stepped closer to the dark shadows, her black eyes watching them._

_"Take me home, please." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She walked as far as she could with them, but her strength was spent and she fell to the ground. The one with the ghost eyes picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. His companion quiet all the way._

_"Who is she?" Asked a voice within their minds._

_"A child that was thrown out from her home, we found her running in the forest near the broader of Mist. She was being hunted for reasons we have yet to find out." Red eyes spoke to the voice, answering its question._

_"She is bleeding..." The voice said, concerned._

_"Slices across both her cheeks, I think she was disfigured for some reason." Ghost eyes said, holding her closer to him._

_"Bring her in, Hidan and Kakuzu will look after her." The voice ordered then disappeared._

_They bring her into the compound and took her to Hidan and Kakuzu, Hidan looked her over to see what she was that made her village disfigure her, while Kakuzu cleaned the blood and sealed the wounds on her face._

_"She is one of them, a child of elements. No wonder her village feared her, such a person can be dangerous to any village or clan. Their powers become unlimited as they get older, of what element she is I have no idea." Hidan told them, brushing her hair away from her face._

_"She must be only thirteen, to have found out what she was at her age is surprising, usually you can tell the moment they are born. She must have been considered special until something happened." Kakuzu said, surprised a little at the child. "They are feared above all else and are usually killed a few hours after being born, they must've cared about her greatly for her to last this long."_

_Her eyes begun to move, they quieted until she woke-up and looked around her. She didn't seem to be scared of what she saw in front of her eyes, but only smiled._

_"So this is home, then I truly must be welcomed." Was her reply to the people around her._

_"What is your name?" Asked the one with the red eyes, the one who she met in the forest._

_"Jahnearia, my name is Jahnearia." She replied, sitting up._

_"Jahnearia?...Your name means Spirit of Earth doesn't it?" Hidan asked, curious._

_Jahnearia nodded. "A priest named me it; he was the one who told my parents what I was and that I was a gift from the God, Rilliafane, and the Creator of the Forests."_

_"You an element of Earth?!" Kakuzu said shocked._

_Jahnearia nodded, though she didn't smile when they learned about it. "It was the reason why I was thrown out, my own mother slashed my face and threw me out like some piece of junk."_

_"Aren't parents lovely?" Hidan said jokily, smirking._

_Jahnearia's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, they are lovely, especially when you encase them in vines."_

_Everyone became quiet after that explanation. The one with the ghost eyes came into view and Jahnearia saw that it was a fish man. He looked at her without emotion._

_"Are they dead?" He asked simply._

_"No, just scarred for life." She answered him._

_The red-eyed man smirked._

_"If she is staying with us, then she needs a room to stay in. If you can find Deidara, get him to show her where they are." Kakuzu informed them before getting up off the chair he had been sitting in and leaving the room._

_She looked around at everyone, slipping off the table that she was on she fixed her torn dress that was crumpled a bit and looked over at the fish man. She waited for him._

_Kismae just stared at her, wondering what she was looking at._

_"What?" He asked gruffly._

_She jumped at the sound of his voice, shaking a bit she bowed her head._

_"I was just waiting for you to show me to this Deidara person." She said quietly._

_He sighed at that. "Follow me." He ordered leaving the room._

_She followed him quickly, her feet barely making any sound on the hard stone floor. Kismae walked until he came to a large oval shaped room and barked a order at what appeared to be a woman with long blonde hair, the woman came over and looked at Kismae with one blue eye that seem to sparkle like water itself._

_"Yeah Kismae? What ya want?" The woman asked, though its voice sounded deep for one._

_"Deidara, this is Jahnearia, she is staying with us for a while. Show her to one of the spare rooms if you could." Kismae told him, pointing to the girl behind him._

_Jahnearia didn't even here what Kismae said, the words __**'he'**__ was still going through her head, this person was a guy?! He look so...girlish! Guess there are weirder things in life._

_"You, come with me, I'll show ya your room, yeah." The guy named Deidara said, looking at her. He then turned around and said something to someone on the other side of the room. Jahnearia's eyes followed and she saw a person sitting on a bench, craving something. He had a metal cable coming out of his stomach._

_"Who's that?" She asked quietly, pointing to the person._

_"Hmmmm? Oh thats Sasori-Danna, he's a puppet creator." Deidara said smiling proudly, he turned back to her but she was gone from her spot, turning around he saw her walking over to Sasori._

_Jahnearia walked up to the person who was called Sasori, she stood in front of him and just looked at him. What the hell was he? Why would he turn his own body into a wooden doll? He looked like some sort of freak. She then felt anger bubble up in her, anger at him, she didn't know where she was getting it but all she knew she didn't like it._

_Sasori saw a pair of feet in front of him and looked up at the girl who had been standing in front of him for the pass four minutes, her black eyes staring at him._

_"You're a doll freak!" She blurted out angrily, her eyes narrowing at him._

_Sasori was taken aback by that! His right eye begun to twitch at her words, how dare this girl say that when she didn't even know him!_

_Jahnearia turned away and walked back to Deidara and Kismae, who were looking at her with stunned expressions._

_"Bitch!" Sasori whispered to her retreating back._

_"Why the hell did you just do that, yeah?" Deidara demanded when Jahnearia came back over to them._

_She just looked at him. "Because that's what he is." And she left the room and waited for them to come and show her to her room._

_Outside the room Jahnearia waited for Deidara and Kismae to come out, leaning her back against the wall she looked at her fingernails and once again tried to get the color of forest green out of them. No matter how many times she washed them, clipped them or ripped them off, they would always go back the same color, the same length. For years she thought she was cursed until she found out who she really was then she really did believe herself to be cursed._

_Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when something touched her chin, looking up she saw yellow eyes through thick leaves and a face that was mixed in colors._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked the person whose's eyes made her stare._

_"Ja..Jahnearia...I'm new here." She said stammering over her words._

_His fingers touched her chin then her cheek, he continued to watch her through thick leaves then his hand pulled away and he walked away from her, leaving the hallway to the left._

_'Who was that person...?' She thought, touching her cheek where his fingers had been.'...and what was he?'_

_She couldn't think of it anymore for the door opened and Deidara walked out of the room, he looked at her with the sea-blue eye and beckoned her to follow him._

_They walked what must've been an hour before Deidara opened the door to what must be her room, he stepped aside to let her in and she took in her surroundings._

_A room filled with blue candles that gave off red light everywhere, a double size bed that was covered in black and green sheets, quilts and pillows, a huge oak desk filled the right side of the room. And a grey-painted dresser stood at the foot of the bed. _

_"This is mine?" She asked Deidara, turning around and facing him._

_He nodded, pulling away from the door he pointed down towards the right end of the hallway. "The bathrooms are done there if you want to wash up, until then, when you are ready come up and see us in the room where Kismae found me." He took a hold of the doorknob and left the room, the door closing with a soft click behind him._

_Jahnearia stood there for a few seconds then ran over to the bed and just jumped on it, grabbing one of the many pillows she buried her face in it and just let herself cry._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She awoke by something touching her left arm, opening her eyes slowly she stared into sliver orbs that seem to mirror her blackened ones._

_"You finally woke-up, good. We were beginning to wonder if you gone and killed yourself." The man she saw earlier, the man named Hidan said. His hair was like snowflakes, all white and soft, but his eyes remained that sharp silver color, a color that struck her with a sense of dread._

_"Hi..Hidan.." She mumbled, sitting up as quickly as she could._

_He watched her as she tried to pull herself together; he couldn't help but smirk at her childish antics. He wonder how long she would last among them..._

_"Kismae and Zetsu would like to see you upstairs in the dining room in about a hour. Be there if I were you." He informed her getting up off her bed and heading towards the door. He stopped when his hand reached for the doorknob._

_"Oh...and clean yourself up, we don't need you walking around like a beggar." He remarked, opening the door and leaving the room with another click from the door._

_She got up off the bed the moment he left and stuck her tongue out. "I don't look like a beggar!" She mumbled._

_She looked around the room to see if any clothes had been brought for her, no luck. Going out the door she headed down towards the hallway to where Deidara mentioned the bathrooms are. She saw two doors and went to the one on the left, once in a blast of heat threw itself at her face. And a shocking surprise._

_Someone was already in the room and was having his own bath. Jahnearia's face turned so many shades of right she looked like a comet. Though the red disappeared when she noticed who it was._

_It was the one called Sasori and he seem to be enjoying his bath. The water was up to his waist and the steam was making his blood-red hair stick to his face, his eyes were closed so he didn't notice her. His arms were on both sides of the tub giving her a clear view of his chest and the markings and cravings on it. His face looked really young to Jahnearia, perfect and sweet. Though as a puppet, he didn't really age so she couldn't really tell how old he was just by looking at him._

_'He doesn't look have bad, almost cute...' She thought smiling a bit, the red returning to her face. Then she whacked herself for thinking it. 'He's a damn doll freak for hells sake! He craved up his own body so he could look like some puppet! That is not cute! That is fucked up!'_

_Sasori begun to feel someone watching him, his eyes opened and looked over to the young girl standing by the door, staring at him with an angry expression on her red face._

_"You again..." He sighed, leaning his head back against the rim of the wooden tub._

_She glared at him and went over to the second tub that was beside his, she turned the taps on and watched as it filled up. Her back to him and not saying a word._

_"You could at least say something." After about three minutes of silence._

_She lifted her head up from staring at the water, turning it slowly she looked at him. His brown eyes staring at her intently._

_"I got nothing to say to you." She replied staring back at the water, her fingers playing under the tap, making sure it was warm enough for her._

_"Ahhh yes, you consider me a freak for what I am. Strange, by the looks of you I say your more the freak then I am." He remarked smirking._

_Her shoulders tensed and it took all her will power not to throw something at him. Turning off the taps she went over to one of the dressing stalls and started undoing her clothes. The words '__**beggar**__' suddenly reached her mind when she looked at her ripped dress in her hands, the dress her father had given her. She decided that she would fix her attire after she had her bath, peeking her head out she looked to see if the doll freak was watching her. His eyes were closed._

_Taking that cue she ran very quietly over to her tub and climbed in as fast as she could, once the water was up to her chin she looked over at him again. His eyes still remained closed._

_'Well at least he knows not to look.' She thought proudly, knowing he hadn't seen her body. She reached for a bar of soap on the rack that hang over the tub and begun scrubbing herself down. _

_"If you need some help, I'll gladly do it for you." Sasori said to her, his eyes still closed._

_"Wh..What?! No! I don't want your cold hands on me!" She snapped, glaring icily at him._

_"Keep looking like that who would want to." He remarked._

_"Bastard!" Jahnearia hissed._

_"Bitch!" Sasori whispered._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jahnearia didn't get out of the tub until Sasori left the room, pulling the plug and getting out carefully as not to slip she made her way over to the stall and dried herself off. Wringing out her hair as best as she could, she ran her fingers through it and pulled some of it back from her face and put it into a ponytail on top of her head, her hair still hanging around her shoulders. Looking at her torn dress she picked it up and used her fingernail vines to cut it into a ragged mini skirt and her shawl into a tube top._

_Once she was dried off she dressed herself up in her new attire and headed towards the dining room to meet with Kismae and Zetsu._

_When both male members saw her enter the room in her newly worn outfit; they nearly fell off their chairs. Well Kismae nearly did, Zetsu on the other hand just hid his face further within his leaves. Blushing didn't come easily for him._

_"You two wanted to see me?" Jahnearia asked, taking at seat at the table._

_Yes..." Kismae said clearing his throat. "We wanted to tell you about Akatsuki: You will only be able to fully join us if one of our members has been killed, you will take their place and their ring status and be joined up with their pervious partner. Until then you will be a novice learning about us. And if you seem able by our Leader then you can work freely for us or with us."_

_"But if you give us away to anyone, you will be punished." Zetsu put in, his yellow eyes staring at her._

_Jahnearia turned her head and stared back at Zetsu, their eyes locked and the tension seem to build up in the room, even so that Kismae give a low growl just to get them to stop staring at each other. Jahnearia then turned her head back towards him and he continued on with his lesson._

_"As Zetsu has so nicely explained, you will be punished if you give any information out about us. But enough about that, while you will be here you will be under the careful eye of myself and another member of the Akatsuki, you already met Sasori as it was seen early so having him watch you while your here would be out of the question." Kismae explained, folding his hands and giving a slight grin to what happened early between Sasori and her._

_Jahnearia suddenly looked flushed after seeing Kismae's expression after what he just said. Turning her head to look at a painting on the wall beside Zetsu she spoke calmly, but a hint of anger in her voice was noted._

_"If you don't want to see me pounding that puppet's ass around the compound to hell and back I suggest you get that thought out of your head, right now." She said, turning her head back towards him, her black eyes burning._

_Kismae froze after those words and continued on with their meeting, without any interruptions._

_After the meeting Jahnearia was allowed to roam the compound to get her bearings, but she was told to stay out of the west side for that was where Leader-sama resided at, and he didn't like being disturbed by other members unless it was important._

_'I could always sneak in there.' She thought after leaving the hallway to round another that lead to the courtyard outside. She passed by a dark green door with a symbol on it and decided to stop, the symbol was in the shape of a hourglass and it interested her. Looking around to make sure no one was there she opened the door and went inside..._

_...Only to be stopped dead in her tracks!_

_"Oh my fucking god! ARUGH!" Jahnearia screamed turning around and praying to someone to cut her eyeballs out._

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" roared Sasori trying to pull his pants back up without stumbling._

_"What are you doing with your pants off anyway? And how the hell can you still have __**that**__ when you're a damn puppet!" She demanded trying to rid her mind of what she just saw._

_"I'm still a freaking male thank you! I didn't get rid of it when I became this! And why the hell were you looking there anyway?!" Sasori asked, tying his belt on._

_"Well I didn't expect to find anyone in here, let alone you butt-naked!" She shot back. "You dressed? Or do I have to keep staring at the wall?"_

_"You could leave, how's that option?" Sasori said angrily._

_Jahnearia turned around without his saying and stared at him, her eyes widen when she got a better look at him. For being made out of wood and metal, he didn't look half bad. But the idea of her thinking him hot made her stomach ache, considering she just met him and already hated him, she didn't want to start thinking him hot! Talk about a messed up thing that would be._

_"Like what you see?" He asked smirking; she had been staring at him since she turned around and hadn't said a single word._

_Jahnearia squeaked at that and turned tail outta there, slamming the door behind her. Though after five seconds the door opened again and a shoe came flying through and whacked poor Sasori in the face._

_"YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Jahnearia screamed down the hall, running as fast as she could._

_"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO KICK THAT ASS OF YOUR'S IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Sasori screamed down the hall at her._

_She halted her run and turned her head to look down at the hallway at him. Rising her left hand she pressed her fingers to her lips and gave them a kiss, then she moved them away and smacked her left bum cheek at him, grinning she kept on running._

_Sasori turned red, or what was called red for him, and the next words that were heard throughout the compound were..._

_"LEEADEEERRR!" _

_"Jahnearia, you are our guest in the compound and you will listen to our rules or I will throw you back out there and let the bugs feast on you. Do you understand me?" The Leader, whose name was Pein, scolded her._

_"Yes sir." She answered, her head bowed._

_"Kismae, you're the one who is taking care of her, please escort her back to her room." He ordered._

_"Yes sir." Kismae said going over and taking Jahnearia by the arm and leading her out of the room._

_They went past Sasori and Deidara, who stood by the door, Jahnearia turned hr head and looked at Sasori. He stared back; her eyes gleamed like coals as she was taken out of the room. She swore she would get back at him._

_"Danna, don't you think your being rude to the girl? She only just came here and yes she was mean to say that your nothing but a doll freak, but you could at least talk to her, say you're sorry and let her try to get to know you before this turns into a all out war between the two of you." Deidara commented, staring at his partner._

_"What are you? Her mother or something? She insulted me first so why should I be nice?" He argued back, glaring at Deidara._

_"H'm, there's a lot there you haven't seen danna, there is something about her that I like, not sure what it is, but I like it." He said, finishing their conversation._

_Kismae looked at the young girl as she sat on the bed, she was staring at her hands since she left the office, he was beginning to wonder if she was going to kill herself the way she kept staring at them._

_"Look kid, I know this isn't easy, being torn from your home and your family, which tried to kill you and all, but you got to know that living here isn't going to be easy, you got to earn your pay and comfort. You can't just sit by and think you can get away with everything just because you're a child. That's not the Akatsuki way." He explained, coming over and kneeling down in front of her._

_She didn't say anything._

_"Sasori may act like a cold bastard at times, but there is a good side to him, you just have to find it and insulting him every time you see him isn't going to help matters, you should apologize to him otherwise he'll end up killing you and we won't be protecting you when it happens." He said, lifting her chin up so she look at him._

_She was crying, her face red._

_Kismae sighed and hugged the child, he let her cry and let her have his support for a moment. After a few minutes he pulled away and left the room, not looking to see if she was alright or not._

_Jahnearia sat on the bed, her tears were dried and she didn't say a word as Kismae left, he was right though, she was only here for a day and already she knew how everyone acted and how they lived, she wouldn't be missed if she was killed. So her only choice was to apologize to Sasori. But first she had to clean her face up; she was not going to let him see her crying face._

_Then she went to see him._

_There was a knock on his door, getting up from his worktable he went over and opened it, and found a surprise of his life._

_Jahnearia stood at Sasori's door, her head bowed and her eyes staring at the floor. She decided to look up but not at him and speak what she had to say._

_"I'm here to apologize for what I said earlier and did, you can either expect it or discard it, it matters not to me. That's all I have to say." She said, turning away from the door and leaving._

_Or she would of if she wasn't grabbed by the shoulder and spun back around._

_"Deidara said that I should be nice to you, no idea why, but this changes everything. I accept your apology." He said, looking at her with his dark brown eyes._

_Jahnearia nodded and pulled away from his grasp, thinking for a moment she decided to ask something that she never would ask. "May I come in?"_

_Sasori was taken aback by that, but didn't show it, he nodded and let her come into his room. He went back to his worktable._

_She closed the door behind her and looked around the room, more of a workshop then a room, there was tools and devices of all sorts hanging from shelves and hooks throughout the room, a huge triangle window stood right above Sasori's worktable and sunlight shined through and was reflecting off the tools and devices and off his hair, make it different shades of red._

_"You have your own personal workshop; I guess you don't have to go too many places for tools do you." She remarked looking at some sharpening tools and picking one up in her hand._

_He didn't reply to her question._

_'This isn't going to be a cheerful chat.' She thought putting the tool back. She decided to see what he was making so she went over and stood behind him, her bare feet leaving footprints in the one inch deep dust._

_He was making chest piece backpack blade attachment, five long blades were being molded into a long ended pole that hooked into the metal backpack that held four scroll slots for scrolls to be placed in, both sides of the backpack were being down the same way, so when placed on someone's back it would look like bladed wings, a perfect weapon for close-range combat._

_"What's that for?" She asked, staring at it, it looked amazing even if it was to be used as a weapon. It also looked like it could fit someone._

_"It's my chest piece for my body, it lets me have easy access to my scrolls and it is the perfect weapon for going into close-range combat, it would slice the attacker into ribbons before they harmed me." He replied calmly, his voice sounding cold._

_'His chestpiece? Oh god!' She thought, trying hard not to puke. She looked away and decided to stare at something else._

_Sasori watched her from the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was a little pale after he said that and smirked at himself. She hated him, and the way he was, he was going to change her mind about that and it was going to be fun indeed._

_"I favour my creations greatly, puppetry is one of the greatest forms of art, for they last forever and always need someone to look after it, otherwise their beauty fade to a mere memory." He told her, placing his tools down and turning around to look at her. "Do you not think so?"_

_She looked at him over her shoulder, her black opal eyes staring at him. "They are beautiful but that doesn't mean you go ahead and turn yourself into one, you should value your human life, not destroy it." She advised her voice clipped._

_Sasori chuckled at that then stood up. "I wouldn't consider it destroying; I call it being reborn into something greater. As I shall show you." He undid his robe and it fell to the ground._

_Jahnearia looked away quickly, she would not look at his disgusting body, what he called art wasn't that._

_"Don't like what you see? Well, you're not so perfect yourself girl!" He snapped, going over to her he grabbed her by the arms and spun her around to face him. "I heard from Hidan that you're called one of the children of elements, earth isn't it? You have special powers over earth and if I'm right, if you're hurt or angered your body attacks its attacker. Meaning you're a monster just as I am." _

_She tried to push herself away but it didn't work, her arms were forced behind her back by his, so she was powerless to get away from him. _

_"Stop fighting me and actually look at me!" He demanded his cold breath on her face._

_Her eyes snapped open and stared at him, her body stopped fighting._

_"Now look, I am not the monster you so think of me to be." He whispered, his hands letting go of her arms._

_She looked at him, her eyes trailing downwards over his body, he had the same shape and size just like a human's but instead of flesh it was wood and metal. A cable rested inside the area where his stomach should be and a circle shaped container was placed on the left side of his chest, everything else looked normal besides those two differences, the rest still looked human, it looked like art._

_"I...I guess I was wrong." She whispered, adverting her eyes away from him._

_"We all make mistakes, more so then most." He answered, reaching down and putting his robe back on._

_"What's with the container?" She asked._

_"It stores my heart." Was his answer._

_She was stung beyond beilef by that answer; he still had a heart? And it still lived?_

_There was a knock on the door before it opened and revealed Deidara poking his head through. His expression turned to shock when he saw Jahnearia in the room._

_"Please tell me you two are not going to kill each other here are ya, un?" He asked, getting ready to go back out._

_"No Deidara, we have resolved our differences, come in." Sasori said, turning his head towards him._

_"Deidara!" Jahnearia said smiling at the blonde, besides Kismae, Deidara was another Akatsuki that she liked very much._

_"Hey there sweetie, is puppet-boy here giving you a hard time, un?" He asked smiling at her._

_Jahnearia shook her head. "I was just about to leave, so you two can have your privacy."_

_"Naa, stay un, come sit by me." He said, as he sat down on Sasori's bed._

_Jahnearia walked over and sat beside him, her spiked-edge skirt going up past her knees as she sat down. Which caught Sasori's eyes, who looked away and went back to his work._

_"You had a pretty rough few days eh un?" Deidara asked._

_Jahnearia nodded and started biting her nails again._

_"Don't worry, it gets better around here, I promise. You'll be having fun like the rest of us, well, maybe not like Sasori-danna here, he's always boring." He said, grinning, which made her giggle._

_Sasori pretended not to here Deidara as he said that._

_"See? Not even a comeback, what a boring puppet he is, I tell ya it's hard having him as a partner, doesn't say a single nice word and always telling me to hurry it up, or shut up, or some other thing that annoys me." He said, waving his hand in Sasori's direction._

_"Then why don't you have your partner changed then? If he's so boring and annoying." Jahnearia put in, pushing her long golden-grey hair behind her ears._

_"Cause Pein thinks we make a perfect match, must be because we both love art." He told her, tilting his head towards hers, his bang falling away from his face, showing his eye scope._

_"Your version of art Deidara is a sham, art last longer, yours just goes and blows up everywhere. That's not art." Sasori remarked, halting his work once again._

_"Here we go again." Deidara whispered to Jahnearia, smirking at her. He placed his arm around her shoulders._

_"Uhm...Deidara what's that?" Jahnearia asked, something was wet against her left forearm._

_"That's his tongue; he has one on each palm." Sasori told her, turning around in his chair and looking at the two of them._

_Deidara lifted his hands and showed Jahnearia the mouths on his palms, they grinned at her._

_"These two help make my art possible, they eat clay and make my art come to life, un." Deidara answered her wondering question's, then he went back to putting his arm around her shoulders and him and Sasori begun talking together while she listened. Well not really talk, more like argue about what was art._

_The whole time she listen to them argue, Deidara's hand-mouth made little design's on her forearm with its tongue._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two-Understanding **_

_She slept well that night, more so then she ever did when she had lived at her home. Everything was always quiet in the compound, so sleeping always came peacefully._

_Of course, that's what she thought it to be._

_Being half asleep she didn't hear the thing come into her room, she only heard it as it sat upon her bed. Turning her head in its direction she tried to see the thing's form in the dark._

_"It's alright, it's just me."_

_"Dei...da...ra?" She questioned, getting up off her stomach she sat up and stared at his shape in the dark._

_"Yeah, I thought I come see you, wanted to ask you something; despite that it's late." He whispered, coming closer to her, but being weary of her feet so he wouldn't crush them._

_"Oh? What would you like to know?" She asked, reaching out and taking, what she hoped, was his arm._

_Deidara moved his arm out for her to hold, her fingers connected with his own and he lightly held her hand. Turning his face towards her he could see her black opal eyes glittering in the dark._

_"You have five colored lighting bolts on your body, are they your birthmarks or were they put there?" He asked, his fingers playing with hers._

_"They are my birthmarks, they show what level of power I got, or so the priest said to my family." She explained._

_"Level of power? That's interesting. How many birthmarks can one of you have?" He asked._

_"Six is the limit, having six birthmarks means you are almost a demi-god of the god who bore you." She said, pulling her hand away from his and tucking it into her lap._

_"So you are...? A lesser god then? Powerful but not as powerful as a demi-god right?" Deidara stated._

_"Yes, but powerful enough to..." She stopped, looking at his eye in the dark. "Don't take this the wrong way please, but the old man who was in my village told me this, that I've enough strength and chakra to take on one of the demon's themselves."_

_That surprised Deidara, so he had to ask. "Which one?"_

_"I think he called it the Nine-Tailed Fox, but he said that such a beast wasn't around anymore, that it had been destroyed many years ago." She said, crossing her legs and pulling the sheets up closer to her breasts._

_"Yeah, destroyed, but that still would be a interesting battle, to see you take on something like that." He said, still in awe over it._

_"If I knew how to fight it would be, but as the old saying goes, I'm a lover, not a fighter." She stated smiling sadly to herself._

_"You will know someday, when you join the Akatsuki you gotta know how to fight, to survive, you got to fight for your life." He told her._

_She smiled at that. She decided to ask him a question now. "Those mouth's on your hands, were you born with them?"_

_"Yes, they are my art makers, I feed them clay and they transform it into anything I desire. Then they explode on my command." He explained, looking at his hands._

_"Do they have to blow up?" She asked._

_Deidara tilted his head in surprise, he never expected that. "Well...They don't have too but that's their purpose. Why? Would you have them last forever like Sasori's puppets?"_

_"Yes." Was her reply._

_He looked away from her face. "Hmph." Was all he said before getting up off the bed._

_She grabbed his hand. "Wait Deidara!"_

_He turned his head to look at her. He slowly sat back down._

_"Stay with me for the night, I know it's a lot to ask but I'm still getting use to this place and...and I don't want to sleep by myself tonight! Please stay." She begged, her opal eyes glittering in the shadows._

_Deidara was taken aback by the fearfulness and loneliness that sounded and showed in her voice and eyes. Reaching his right hand up he gently touched her cheek and whispered. "Ok" To her._

_He climbed into her bed and laid behind her while she laid in front of him, placing his arm around her stomach he held her while she snuggled up against him and slowly let herself fall asleep. He pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and rested his head on the pillow next to hers._

_"Thank you Dei." She whispered, tucking her hands under her head she closed her eyes and let her mind be at ease._

_Deidara smiled, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck and he too closed his eyes._

_They both fell asleep four minutes later._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning Kismae went to Jahnearia's room to see how she did on her first actually night of sleeping here, but when he opened the door to her room he end up sawing something that nearly made him fall flat on his face. If he hadn't been holding onto the doorknob._

_Deidara and Jahnearia were sleeping together on her double-sized bed, both of them streched out trying to take up the whole bed. Jahnearia had her right arm flung out across Deidara's sprayed out hair and the other arm hang over the side of the bed, one leg was above the covers the other beneath it. Deidara was laying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow, his right arm was flung across Jahnearia's stomach the other was tucked underneath the pillow, he was covered up to his armpits by the blankets. And Jahnearia was snoring away like there was no tomorrow._

_Which is why it made Kismae laugh so hard; usually it was Deidara snoring like a train but now it was Jahnearia who was the train and Deidara the sleeping beauty. Kismae had to tell the others and get his camera also._

_In about five minutes, there was a quiet gathering outside Jahnearia's door, and half of them was trying very hard not to wake up the sleeping beauties._

_"I don't believe it!" Kakuzu whispered, stunned out of his mind._

_Hidan had his mouth covered and was snorting like mad. "I can!" He managed to say._

_Itachi even was laughing; he was on the floor laughing his head off as quietly as he could. The usually cold non talkive Itachi was laughing his head off, which made the other's only laugh harder._

_"Quiet all of you, if they wake-up I won't be able to take this picture." Kismae growled at them all._

_They shut up after that, and all waited with baited breath as Kismae took the picture._

_Click. Flash. Done._

_"Now let's leave the sleeping beauties alone and let them sleep some more, ok?" He said._

_They nodded and they all walked away from Jahnearia's door, though still laughing as they did so._

_Jahnearia awoke eight minutes later after they had all gone. She causally tossed her right arm against the pillow, and heard a loud __**omf!**__ From it. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, turning her head she saw a yellow ball of fabric sprayed all over the pillows._

_'Yarn? I don't remember sleeping with yarn in my bed.' She thought poking the fabric, it was soft yet hard and she wondered why it was in her bed._

_A loud __**ouch**__! Came from the ball of yarn and it moved to reveal a face and poor Jahnearia ended up screaming and falling out of the bed; taking the blankets with her._

_Deidara felt something touching his head and it hurt, slowly waking-up he lifted his head to stare at whatever it was hazily, his eye unfocused, all he heard was a loud ringing in his ears and saw nothing but a flash of colors. Giving in that it was nothing his face fell back into the pillow and he was fast asleep in seconds._

_Jahnearia couldn't believe it was Deidara underneath the yellow fluff, trying to remember why he was in her bed sleeping with her, her mind went back to last night and she then remembered. Getting up off the floor she looked over at him and her eyes widen to the size of moons and her face turned beat red. When she fell onto the floor, she took half her blankets with her and pulled half of them down off Deidara._

_Showing about half of his naked body, for all he wore was his underwear. Which made her wonder, how did his clothes come off?_

_"He must've done it later in the night..." She whispered then blushed, picking up the blankets she covered Deidara again and let him sleep a little longer, she lightly kissed the top of his messy haired head._

_After leaving Deidara to sleep, Jahnearia decided that she need new clothes if she was going to be living with them for a while, and the attire she wore wasn't really worth taking care of; for it had been made out of the clothing she wore when she left her village and she didn't want to be reminded of that place ever again. Going over to the dresser that stood in front of the bed she opened the top draw and looked inside; what she found nearly made her cry in surprise._

_Beautiful, colourful linens graced the draw. Sheets that were for the bed made Jahnearia think of her new wardrobe. Pulling the top sheet out that was the color of topaz, she let it fall to the floor and felt it with her hands._

_"So beautiful." She whispered, the fabric felt so soft, like silk. She needed new clothes and these were perfect for making them, taking out another linen she took the two sheets to the desk and draped them over it._

_She took the topaz colored fabric and begun cutting it with her fingers, her index and thumb transformed into sharp thorns that cut through the fabric with ease, finding a needle in one of the desk drawers she used her hair as thread, which could form into string and was as tough as steel. She sat in the chair and begun working on her new clothing. She was one of the best sowers in her village, and there was a reason for that; her fingers could become scissors and her hair thread._

_She worked for three hours straight and was done by eleven; Deidara still slept away._

_She had made two pairs of pants, one skirt that reached right to her kneecaps, two t-shirts and two sleeveless tops. She smiled proudly to herself. Though after that she looked over at Deidara and sighed._

_"Heavy sleeper." She whispered, picking up a pair of pants and t-shirt she decided to go and have a bath._

_No one was in the bathing area so Jahnearia had the whole place to herself, filling one of the tubs with hot water she went into one of the dressing stalls and took off her filthy clothing and hung up her new ones on a hook, then went out to the tub and slowly climbed in it while it still filled up. Resting her head on the inside wall of the tub, she closed her eyes and let the hot water relax her. She turned it off when it reached up to her chin._

_Jahnearia thought about the other members of the akatsuki while taking her bath, thought about how she would get to know them all while staying here, there was at least three people she wanted to get to know more and those were Hidan, Deidara and the one they called Zetsu, the one she had met in the hallway her first night here. She could still remember his piercing yellow eyes and she shivered slightly. Reaching for the soap she scrubbed herself down then washed her hair, the golden-grey strands falling through her fingers as she scrubbed at her scalp. She was the only child who was born with golden-grey in her village; and she always wonder why she was cursed with it._

_She was fully done her bath ten minutes later and decided it was time to get out, despite how good the warm water felt, she had just stood up when the door to the bathing room the person who had come in, was the one she was thinking about earlier._

_Hidan._

_Hidan closed the door behind him and turned around only to stop in his tracks when he saw Jahnearia standing up in one of the tubs, stark naked with water dripping off of her form._

_Jahnearia cried out and sat back down in the water, Hidan spun around and barely smacked into the door and both just stood or sat where they were and tried to think of what to do next. Or at least try and clam themselves down._

_"I wasn't expecting anyone in here." Hidan said sheepily, keeping his face turned away._

_"I...I was just about to get out.." She answered, poking her out over the rim._

_"O..Ok.." He said, his face beat red, thankfully she couldn't see it._

_Jahnearia stood up and got out of the tub quickly and ran to her dressing stall, her heart beating while she did. When she was in, she closed the curtain and tried to keep her beating heart and rising blush down. She couldn't believe her luck around here, she was always running into men who ended up seeing her naked. Her __**'father'**__ must be cursing her! Drying herself off she put on her new clothing, the pants slide on perfectly and fitted around her legs well, one button closed them up so they would stay on. Her t-shirt matched the curves of her arms and chest perfectly also and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, the damp ends brushing between her shoulders. She took the old clothes and tossed them in the trash can on her way out, Hidan was the one now relaxing in one of the tubs and she only smiled at him as she left._

_"Interesting woman." Hidan said after she left._

_With somewhat a new leap in her step, Jahnearia decided to explore a little more of the compound, she didn't pass by any of the other members so she was free to acted as she like. Skipping down the hallway to the living room area she hummed to herself. She found that only one person was in the room and it was someone with a orange mask on its face. He seem to be busy reading something._

_The man saw Jahnearia enter but said nothing, he continued reading the book he had._

_Jahnearia went over to the large table that was in the room and looked at the contents that was spread out. Mostly books of different writings and stories and some about other countries but what caught her eyes was a book with the same symbol that Hidan wore around his neck. Picking it up she skimmed through the pages, she sat down while she read it._

_"The history of the Jashin." She whispered, going to the sixth page._

_'Looks like Hidan has finally got someone interested in his books.' The orange-masked man thought._

_Jahnearia was finished the hundred and eighty page book in one hour, by now it was noon time and she decided to go and check on Deidara. She waved good-bye to the orange-masked akatsuki member and left the living room, running down the hallway to her room._

_Deidara groaned as he was being once again awaken from his slumber, throwing his arm out he whacked whatever it was that was trying to bother him and rolled over on to his side and buried his face in the pillow once more. He fell asleep again ten seconds later._

_When Jahnearia had come into her room Deidara was still sleeping, so she decided to wake him up. She shook him gently by the shoulder and whispered his name and the next thing she knew she got whammed in the face with his arm and fell off the bed. Rubbing her bruised face she got up off the floor and whacked __**him**__ in the head._

_**That**__ woke him up!_

_Deidara woke up by a smash right in his face, bolting right up from the bed he grabbed whatever it was and threw it to the bed, pinning the thing beneath him. He realized his mistake when the thing cried out when he was about to hit it._

_"Ja...Jahnearia?!" He asked shocked, he lowered his fist and pulled her up by her shoulders, her body half pressed to him. "What the hell?"_

_"I...I was trying to wake you up, but you ended up hitting me in the face so I decide to do the same thing, it woke you up but I wasn't expecting you to thrash at me!" She explained quickly, staring up at his face, a slight red spot was forming around his nose._

_"Ah hell! So that was you who was bothering me, I'm sorry for hitting you." He said softly hugging her, he didn't realize that all he was wearing was his underwear and she was trying not to get too close to his body._

_"Uhm...yea...thank you." Was all she could say, her face was flaming like mad and it didn't help when he was just so __**warm! **__And she was trying not to hug him like a stuffed teddy bear._

_Of course that all ended with a..._

_"Ahem!" From the door._

_Deidara looked up and Jahnearia tried to turn into a puddle. Standing in the doorway was Kismae, Hidan, Pein, and Sasori, all who were watching with amused looks on their faces. Expect Kismae, who looked ready to kill Deidara at any second. Deidara's face turned so red it made poor Jahnearia's look pink in comparison, letting go of her he tried to cover himself up and just basically hide underneath the covers._

_"NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR! DON'T KILL ME UN!" He screamed, hiding underneath the covers._

_Jahnearia was also trying to hide and only poked her head over the footboard and stared up at the four members. Smiling shyly she inched off the bed and stood there looking down at the floor. _

_Kismae still had that murder look on his face but calmed down and spoke sternly to both of them. Pein had his eyes on Jahnearia along with Sasori; Hidan was quietly laughing his head off._

_"Deidara get dress, we are about to have a meeting and your needed in it." Kisame explained, turning away from the door, he was followed by Pein and Hidan. Sasori stood behind and watched Jahnearia._

_Deidara climbed out of bed and begun picking up his clothes that were on his side and got dressed. Jahnearia turned around and begun cleaning up the desk which was still littered with the scraped sheets she made her clothes out of. Folding the clothes into a neat pile she tossed the scarps into a bag and put them in the top drawer of the desk for later use, she put her clothes in the second drawer of the dresser. She turned around to face the door when she saw Sasori still standing there._

_"Is there something you want?" She asked him._

_Sasori seem to snap out of something; his eyes looked up at hers. "No, I'm waiting for Deidara."_

_"Well if that's all you doing then you can go, Deidara will be at the meeting when he gets there." She told him, going forward and shutting the door in his face._

_Deidara was half way of putting his pants on when that happen, looking up he watched Jahnearia going over to the desk and cleaning it up some more. The look of shock was shown clearly on his face._

_"You are one mean woman, un." He told her. "I love it!"_

_Jahnearia giggled at that comment and came over and begun making the bed up once he was off. Deidara helped her with it by fixing up the pillows and folding up most of the blankets and laying them at the end of the bed. When they were both done they walked out of her room, she closed the door behind her, and they walked off to the area where the meetings were held._

_Deidara's arm was around her shoulders when they had come out of her room. Jahnearia was smiling more then she had in her whole life, her head rested on his shoulder as they walked down the hallways._

_Sasori saw this for he had moved away from her door and was watching them from a distance, his brown eyes blazed with a sudden fury that was unknown to him. He seemed to be mad, which wasn't like him._

_Deidara kissed her cheek, Jahnearia blushed at that. Deidara was liking Jahnearia more and more, despite her only being her three days he enjoyed her company greatly and thought she was a joy to have around. It kinda made him feel light on his feet almost. She was blushing and giggling and it pleased him to see her happy._

_They were on the west side of the compound, two large double doors stood before them at the end of the first hallway, Deidara knew that Jahnearia wasn't allowed in there yet so he said his good-bye's to her and told her he see her later. She was about to go when she was stopped by him._

_Deidara turned her around to face him, taking a hold of her chin he pressed his lips to hers very gently. Jahnearia's eyes widen by tenfold and she was unable to move due to shock. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds but it lasted enough for it to make Jahnearia's mind spin around like a top. He pulled his lips away and smiled brightly at her, turning away he went forwards to the double doors, which opened, and disappeared inside. Leaving Jahnearia standing there so utterly confused._

_"Been here only a few days and already he's taken you as a whore." Said a dark voice behind her._

_Jahnearia spun around at that comment and stared into the cold face of Sasori. Who looked ready to kill her._

_"Who are you calling a whore you fucking bastard!" She cursed at him, her eyes blazing hatred at him._

_"I just telling of what I see." He said calmly, the killing look still in his eyes._

_"So what if Deidara likes me? Would you rather I like you, you fucking cold bastard!" She said, coming right up to stand in front of him._

_"Like I would want anything from you, your just a child being played. You would last only five minutes with me. And it wouldn't even be a good five minutes either." He said, glaring at her._

_Jahnearia gapped at him, her face turning red. Fighting control again she smacked him in the face. Sasori's eyes flew wide at that._

_"I'M NOT A WHORE AND I DON'T WANT ANYTING THAT GOES WITH IT EITHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed at him. "How would you like being torn from your family and to know that your some goddamn freak of nature! Oh wait, you are a fucking freak!" She punched him in the gut, and met his cable that was there and a few of her fingers broke._

_Sasori punched her in the face and she went flying, right into the double doors. She slid down them to the floor, blood pouring from her nose, but she got up and came at him again, tackling him to the floor and punching his face as hard as she could. The sound of cracking bones echoed throughout the hallway._

_Sasori took her off of him by his cable and once more threw her, she slammed into the wall, a loud crack was heard again, but she still got up and came at him. Screaming as she did._

_"__**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS FUCKING LIKE TO FIND OUT YOU WERE NEVER LOVED! TO KNOW THAT EVERYONE FEARED YOU BECAUSE YOU SOME KID OF A GOD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME YOU BASTRED! YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING PUPPET WHO BELONGS IN HELL**__!" She screamed, hitting him in the face, chest, gut, kicking him also, just fighting him and getting all her pent up sadness and rage out on him._

_Sasori's left knee came up and slammed into her stomach, she fell to the ground for the final time. Blood poured from her nose and she was coughing it up also, her vision became blurrily but she fought to try and get herself to stand up. She failed as she fell onto her back and just stared up at the unseen ceiling._

_Sasori knelt down beside her; he stared at her face, the anger and iciness was gone. "You don't know anything about me either girl, so you should think about finding out about someone before you go and pick a fight that you can't win. Talk to me when your worthy of it." He got up and walked up to the double doors and went through them to the next area._

_Leaving Jahnearia lying there in a pool of her own blood. Darkness had taken it's hold and she passed out._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Someone had come to Jahnearia's unmoving body moments after Sasori left, the blood had tickled itself down towards the double doors and the smell of it was strong in the hallway. A person came up to her wearing a orange masked, the man picked her up and carried her to the medical room. He tended to her broken body until the meeting was over when he yelled for Kakuzu._

_When the rest of the member's found out what happened to her, there was a lot of yelling and screaming throughout the compound for the next couple of hours._

_Jahnearia had several broken bones in her hands, ribs, legs, and arms. Her face was bloody bruised and her nose was broken and her mouth was cracked, she suffered a great amount of blood loss and a concussion which would leave her out of it for the next week or so. Her body though, wouldn't be fully healed for at least four months._

_Though when Deidara found out about this, he was pissed!_

_"You fucking asshole! How dare you do this to her! Just because she didn't like you right off the bat you go and do this to her?" Deidara yelled at him, he had a hold of Sasori by the neck, his eyes blazing. This was the most angered the members had ever seen Deidara towards Sasori._

_Sasori just sighed as though bored._

_"If she doesn't get better because of what you did to her, I swear I will rip that damn container out and stab a knife through it myself! I will kill you myself!" He hissed in Sasori's face, his eyes telling the truth._

_Now Sasori was surprised._

_"I like her, yes, I admit that, but I know for a damn fact it can never be anything more! That doesn't mean you have to go and try to kill her, you bastard!" He hissed, letting go of him and walking over to the bed that she laid in._

_She looked like a broken doll._

_Deidara felt tears coming down his cheek that spilled from his eye, wiping them away angrily he left the room in a sad rush._

_Everyone else who was in the room just looked at Sasori, each and every one of them was pissed off too. Kismae pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed and watched Jahnearia. He never had a daughter but he took on Jahnearia as his own; he held her hand gently and just watched her._

_Sasori felt like he didn't belong and he left, going back to his room._

_And that was the end of that lesson. Jahnearia hadn't wakened-up during the first week there like they had hoped and after a month and a half she still didn't. And she had only two visitors during that time; Kismae and Deidara. And during that long while, they realized that something had gone terribly wrong._

_And that's when things begun crashing._


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! What you are about to read you may not like, it has lemonyness in it! Meaning to those who don't like certain stuff shouldn't read this! I'm warning you now as a show of good faith.

_**Chapter Three-Understanding The Artist**_

_Time, thats all it was. Everythng needed time to heal, to repair, to fix itself. And that was what was going on with Jahnearia; the time to repair her body._

_She could hear the people talking to her, somewhat, she wanted to wake-up but she just couldn't. Something was holding her back, and she knew what it was._

_Sasori's words._

_"...Talk to me when your worthy.."_

_That bastred! How dare he! How __**DARE**__ he! He had hurted her more then anyone ever had, more then her own parents and he had the nerve to say that! She wouldn't come out of her coma so long as her mind battled over the thoughts of what happened. It was though her body refused to wake-up unless it saw a reason too._

_And that could be a while._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kismae had stuck by Jahnearia's side during her ordera, after every mission or assignment he came to the medical room and sat by her bed and chatted with her. Even if she couldn't hear him. He told her about his life, before the Akatsuki, how he lived and how he had left his village, when he met Itachi and their time together. Kismae consider Itachi a friend, and would do alot to protect him and himself. He told her all of this; and she listened._

_He treated her like a daughter, something he never had. When he looked down at her damaged body, her face still bruised with bright purple marks, her lips cracked, he realized that even if she had only been with them that few days she had already taken a liken too by so many. And thats why he prayed that she woke-up, so they can get to know each other more._

_He prayed. Then left, onto another assignment._

_But he promised that he would be back._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When Kismae wasn't watching Jahnearia, Deidara was. He also by her side as much as he could be. He also told her some of his life story while holding her hand and praying she was listening to him. How he came to the Akatsuki and how him and Sasori became partners._

_When he saw Kismae leave he went in and sat down beside her in the same place Kismae had been._

_Deidara treated her like a baby sister, one he would protect forever, as long as he lived. When he stared at her lifeless and so paled face; he prayed that she would wake-up so they could talk more about her life. He too had a mission today and he couldn't stay long. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead; standing up he spoke softly._

_"You remember our conversation we had the second night you were here? You asked me if all my works of art always has to blow-up. I never gave you an answer. So here is one that will stay with you forever." He whispered, holding out a tiny, blue-ribboned wrapped box. "You will be able to open it when you awake, I'll leave it on the nightstand beside you so when you wake-up, that will be the first thing you see." He placed it on the nightstand._

_"Good-bye Nearia." He whispered, leaving the room._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He watched Deidara leave and decided to enter the room, he closed the door behind him and went over and sat in the chair. He stared at her face, and sighed._

_"Hello Jahnearia." Said Sasori. "I doubt you can hear me but I'm here to talk to you about something that I would never tell any of the others." He looked at her face again before speaking once more._

_"That day that we fought, I admit that I was jealous. You had taken a liken to Deidara even before you got to fully know him and you just threw me aside because of what I am without getting to know me fully. I was, in kind words, pissed off! But what I never expect was you actually fighting me and even when I was throwing you against the walls and doors you kept coming at me; never have I seen such determination in a woman before. It surprised me, to tell the truth. You kept fighting, even when you were broken and bleeding, never have I seen such wanting defeat of someone's enemy then what I saw in you that day." He admited, telling her this while he stared at her pale face._

_"I want you to wake-up, cause I wouldn't mind battling you like that again. You are a good fighter, even for a girl. But I also want you to know something..." His voice begun to get lower._

_"I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't expect you to wind up like this. But as I said, when you wake-up we can fight again but it won't end like this, it be more of a 'getting to know you better' fight." He grinned at that. Sasori was actually grinning and chatting to the girl with real human emotions. Something he never did._

_Sasori got up from the chair, he leaned down and his lips lightly kissed her forehead. "Wake-up girly." He whispered, before taking her hand in his and placing a tiny puppet in it and closing her fingers around it._

_He then left the room._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jahnearia heard Sasori's words and was stunned by it. Her unconscious mind basically was shocked beyond belief by his actions._

_"He cares?" She said, shaking her head. "I feel something in my hand, what did he place in it?"_

_She could wake up now, her hatred and shame for Sasori faded with his words that he spoke. She felt a great weight lifted off her body and she let her mind heal itself fully now. _

_She awoke a few minutes later, her eyelids fluttering open and she looked around herself. She vividly remembered Sasori's words just now and smiled happily to herself. She then felt something in her hand and lifted it, opened it, and saw a tiny puppet in the form of her with such details on it that it made her cry softly._

_"You son of a bitch! Why do you make me cry?" She whispered to herself as she touched the tiny puppet and felt the little cravings in the wood, the details were beautiful and it was amazing that he put so much work in it to make it look like her. She then remembered Dei-Dei's gift and turned her head to the side table and saw the a little box wrapped in blue ribbon paper. She picked it up and opened it._

_"Oh Dei-Dei!" She whispered, picking up the tiny kitty in her hand, the little work of art smiled at her and she cried a little more. It was beautiful! Holding both gifts in each hand she curled up into a little ball, her hands tucked to her shoulders, and decided to actually sleep instead of coma sleeping. Her eyelids fell shut and she was snoring softly moment's later._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!_

_"Alright I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jahnearia grumbled getting up in the bed and falling down again. "Maybe not..." She opened her eyes to see what the hell was poking her head and the next thing she knew she was staring into a orange mask and the person who was connected to that mask was sitting in a very bad spot..._

_...Right between her legs...__**VERY**__ bad spot indeed!_

_Jahnearia just stared for a moment before whacking the poor guy in the head._

_"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, whacking the orange-masked dude in the head and sending him flying to the other side of the room, just when three more people of the Akatsuki came in to see it!_

_"I'm not a pervert! I'm a good boy and that bloody well hurt!" The orange-masked man complained._

_The other three Akatsuki members stood there in the doorway staring at Jahnearia dumbfoundedly. And she just stared at them confusingly._

_"You...your awake!" Hidan said stunned, he looked like a fish with it's mouth gaping open._

_"Yeah, your point being?" She asked, sitting up and leaning back against the pillows._

_All three Akatsuki members ended up passing out from sheer shock. The orange-masked man just stared down at them._

_"Thats the first I ever seen that happen to them." He said. "Well I better go tell Leader that your awake." He then stepped over the bodies of the passed out members and left the room._

_"I wake-up and everyone is freaking..." Jahnearia said to herself, sighing she flopped back down into bed and went back to sleep._

_Ten minutes later..._

_"OHMYGODSHE'SALIVESHE'SALIVESHE'SALIVE!" Screamed a very happy Deidara, who just got back from a mission with Sasori. He was jumping up and down like a kangaroo whose clothes were falling off and headband flying._

_"Deidara would you stop it! You just whacked me in the head with your damn headband! Calm down and fix your clothes!" Kismae barked, who also got back from his mission._

_Deidara stopped and started to fix his clothes, but any moment he was going to blow-up from pure happiness of seeing Jahnearia awake._

_Jahnearia pulled the covers up around her and tried to huddle into a little ball to block out all the noise. Everytime she wanted to sleep, people kept bothering her! Someone sat upon the bed and she kicked it and tried to push it off._

_"Hey! Is that how you say 'Hello' after being in a coma for nearly two months?" Said a voice._

_'Sasori?' She thought, getting out from under the covers she poked her head up and saw the blood-red haired puppet master looking at her with an annoyed look on his face._

_"Sasori?" She asked, he nodded and everyone held their breath._

_"Get off my bed please!" She asked kindly, once more kicking him in the butt._

_"Little bart!" He said, rubbing his sore butt. He sat by the window._

_"Jahnearia! I'm I ever so happy your awake!" Deidara said hugging her, he planted kisses all over her face and grinned happily._

_"Squeak!!!" Was all she could say, she pulled herself out of Deidara's iron grip and hid once more under the blankets._

_"All of you leave! NOW! I want sleep and none of you are helping the matter!!!" She ranted underneath the blankets. She started trying to hid underneath the pillows._

_"Grouchy aren't you?" Sasori remarked._

_She poked her head out from underneath the pillow. "Don't make me hit you with this pillow! I swear I'll make it hurt!"_

_"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Hidan said excitedly._

_WHAM!_

_And thats the end of Hidan's presentation..._

_Itachi came over and yanked the pillows and sheets right off of Jahnearia and tossed them to the floor. Then he picked her right up and tossed her over his shoulder; she was just a screaming at him. He took her right to the bathroom and dumped her into the tub that was filled with hot water and a zillion bubbles._

_"Now shut up and enjoy!" He said, throwing her a cloth._

_"You could've let me get out of my clothes first before dumping me in this!" She complained, grabbing a handful of bubbles she threw them at Itachi._

_Itachi stepped aside before the bubbles hit him and he reached over, grabbed her medical nightgrown and pulled it right over her head. She squeaked and tried to cover her breasts by hiding further into the bubbles._

_"I hate you so much right now!" She complained._

_Itachi dumped a bucket of water over her head and she screamed in fury some more._

_After a hour of trying to get her to bathe; Itachi came out with a bloody nose, a large bump on his head, and soaked to the core with bubbles still dripping off of his robe. He looked at Deidara, Kismae and the female member Blue and just sighed._

_"You deal with her! I'm going to bed." He slumped off to his bedroom, leaving a wet trail behind._

_Kismae decided to go in and help her..._

_...Two minutes later he came running out crying and headed to his bedroom too._

_Next was Blue and being female she thought it would be easier..._

_...It was barely ten seconds before she came running out and screaming to Deidara to handle her._

_It now was Deidara's turn; he walked in and..._

_Jahnearia looked up and saw it was Deidara; she smiled and asked him to help her get her back area._

_"Sure hun." He said, walking over to the tub. He picked up the discarded washcloth that was on the floor, rung it out and dipped it into the hot water and washed her back._

_Jahnearia was playing with the bubbles and trying to make a castle out of them but so far she kept squshing it with her hands and putting them ontop of her head. To Deidara she looked cute with the bubbles all over her. He didn't realize that she had a handful of bubbles and she had her head tipped back and was looking at him._

_SPLUSH!_

_Deidara blinked beneath the bubbles that were sliding down his face. He heard her laughing and decided it was payback time!_

_Deidara reached out to grab her but instead fell in the tub. Coming up from the water he grabbed Jahnearia and started tickling her, she laughed and tried to get away from him. Water was spilling over the sides and the bubbles were going everywhere. He finally got a hold of her._

_"I win darling!" He whispered in her ear, grinning._

_SMACK!_

_Jahnearia smacked poor Deidara in the face with her hand, she climbed out of the tub and fell down on the slippery floor, still laughing her head off at Deidara's situation. Deidara climbed out of the tub, bubbles in both hands and threw the bubble bombs at her. They ended up racing around the huge bathroom trying to get each other with bubble bombs. It didn't seem to bother both that Jahnearia was naked._

_After a long while of chasing each other and trying to bomb each other with bubbles, both of them fell to the floor and admited defeat to one another. Deidara was drenched, bubbles were sticking to his clothes, his hair was undone and looked like it went through the spinner. Jahnearia was flat on her stomach and still laughing, now it was at how Deidara looked._

_"I never had this much fun for a long time un." Deidara admited, smiling at her, water sliding down his face, his eye twinkling._

_"Hehe, me either." Jahnearia said, smiling at him also, soap suds, bubbles and water were all sliding down her body and hair, making everything stick to her. "Though I think I better get dressed before someone comes in and mistakes this for something else."_

_"Agreed, un!" Deidara answered, getting up off the watery floor then falling back down by slipping on soap suds. "If we can that is!"_

_Jahnearia laughed and got up easily and walked over to the tub and pulled the plug, the sounds of the water draining were heard throughout the bathroom while they cleaned up as best as they could. Without falling down._

_Deidara found some dry towels in the cupbroads on the other side of the room, near the showers, and used those to dried themselves off; he wrapped one around Jahnearia's chest before he started to dry his hair off. But before he did that he noticed Jahnearia's hair..._

_...It was like a river spun with silver and gold. Her hair sparkled in a way that made him stare transfixed; he couldn't help but touch it._

_"You have such beautiful hair you know, un." He whispered, running his fingers through it._

_Jahnearia froze when Deidara touched her hair; her eyes started to change a swirl of greens then went back to black opal and she smiled shyly. "Thank you." She whispered._

_Deidara realize what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away and let her finish getting dried off. He decided to go and change out of his waterlogged clothes, going to one of the stalls he undressed and Jahnearia tossed a towel over the door for him. He pulled his hair away from his face and pulled it into a ponytail, his eye scope could be seen fully now and he wiped the water that was on that off, then wrapped a towel around his waist and came out. He hung their clothes on the hooks that were on the right end wall of the bathroom._

_"Do you want to go back to the medical area or to your room, un?" He asked her, as she wrapped her hair into a towel._

_"My room, I wanna sleep in my own bed and not the hard as stone one in the medical area." She told him, walking out from the bathroom with him._

_Deidara wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two of them headed off towards her bedroom. Wearing nothing but towels around their bodies the two of them didn't notice Kakuzu taking pictures of them with his camera, and giggling evilly about it._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When Jahnearia entered her room she ran to the bed and jumped on it and snuggled underneath the covers, her towel around her body forgotten and poor Deidara having to cope with the fact that there was a thirteen year old girl in the room, naked, on the bed, and tempting the poor hell out of him! He decided to leave Jahnearia alone and go to his own room. Where he could be alone, and not think of the delicious sight that was before him._

_Unforturely nothing ever goes the way you want it._

_Jahnearia sat up in the bed, the towel falling off her fully now, showing off her small breasts and slender throat and oh-so-perfect stomach. Deidara was turning redder and redder by the second. This didn't bother him early so why the hell was it now?! Life is so confusing at times._

_Jahnearia picked the towel up again and stood up, she went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a tube top. The ones she made the first few days she had been there. Deidara decided to be noble and turn away from her while she got dressed, after a few moments he figured she was dressed then something flew at him and struck him in the head._

_"What the...?" He pulled the thing off his head and saw that it was a pair of pants and mens underwear._

_"I made them, figureed one of you guys would need a new pair one of these days, so you can try them on for today." She replyed to him, seeing her pulling the top part of her hair back into high-rise ponytail that made her hair look longer then it was. The outfit she wore now showed off the curves of her body, her arms and her breasts. He could make out the two blue-lighting bolt birthmarks on her stomach._

_'Fuck! She's beautiful...' He thought staring at her as he took off his towel and got dressed into the clean pair of undies and pants._

_In other words...Deidara was slowly staring to become a perverted __pedophile. Theres something new._

_When Jahnearia turned around she noticed something for the first time; on Deidara's chest was strange markings and a stitched line going across the left side of his breast bone. She tilted her head, he must've been hiding it all this time. She decided to ask what it was._

_"Dei-Kun, what is that on your chest?" She asked, walking up to him, her fingers touching the stitched line._

_"It is my third bloodline trait, like the mouths on my hands this is one too. Though alot more dangerous." He answered, her fingers were warm against his skin._

_"Dangerous? How?" She asked, her hand dropping away to be at her side._

_Deidara thought for a moment. He stared at her seriously with his ocean-blue eye. "When actived, it destorys me and anything within a ten miles radius." He said clamly._

_Jahnearia froze at those words, her eyes widen and she felt like she just been hit by a hundred pound weight. She looked up into his eye and just stared in shock and fear._

_"Why would you have something like that?" She whispered, her voice sounding like a black void. Empty, cold, afraid._

_Deidara just looked at her, his head tilted to the side making his scope hit the light. His hair swayed to brush along his shoulder and the nape of his neck, since it was still in a ponytail. He reached his hand up and touched the third mouth with his left hand affectionately._

_"Because it's my ultimate work of art. My masterpiece, un." He said proudly, smiling sickeningly at her._

_Jahnearia, for the first time being here, was afraid of Deidara._

_He leaned towards her, his left hand reaching up to touch her face affectionately. "Like you will be." He whispered huskily._

_'What The Hell?!' Jahnearia thought, fear rising in her like a rushing rockfall._

_Deidara's sense of nobleness was gone, out the window gone! His hand slipped around to the back of her neck and he pressed his lips hard to hers and pulled her body roughly to his. He didn't care if she was thirteen, he wanted to have some fun and no one was going to stop him from having it!_

_This wasn't right! Jahnearia's mind shut down and her body felt like a ton of bricks, she couldn't move or stop him. And she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back and letting his tongue into her mouth. A part of her mind came back online and was yelling at her to stop this before it turned into a nightmare!_

_A helpless moan fell from her lips when his hand sild itself down her spine, the mouth on his palm doing little flicks with its tongue against her skin. She felt helpless and she couldn't stop it. The one person she was liking, thought she could trust truly, was taking advantage of her in the most sickening of pleasure's._

_Deidara picked her up and carried her to the bed, he dropped her lightly onto the blankets and came down upon her, his hands busy playing with her skin while his lips kissed her mouth hungerily. A burning feeling was filling inside his stomach and spreading down to his lions._

_Jahnearia kissed him back, her hands gripping his forearms. His right hand was lightly playing with her left breast and causing another helpless moan from her innocent lips. Deidara's mouth went to her neck and he kissed her pulse and suckled on the soft spot between the crook of her neck and shoulder._

_"Dei...da...ra..." She moaned, pressing herself against him. Her eyes opened and they transformed from black opal to swirling colors of green. Her breathing became heavy._

_Something sprouted from the inside of Jahnearia's skin, it poked itself out from the skin of her left forearm. And it slowly begun to slid itself up to Deidara's neck._

_Deidara's breathing was becoming heavy and he parted her legs with his right knee and begun making a trail of kisses to the middle of her breasts, his breath hot against her skin. His hair tickled her skin and her right hand came up and she ran her fingers through his hair. Deidara lifted his head up and leaned to kiss her lips again._

_When something stopped him._

_The thing that had sprouted itself from Jahnearia's skin was wrapped around Deidara's throat and slowly cutting off his breathing. He choked, trying to get air and his eye looked at her face._

_Only to see deadly swirls of green staring back at him; a look of pure murder written in her face._

_"Foolish Akatsuki!" She said, her voice so deadly it dripped fear in Deidara's mind._

_Deidara was helpless before the demon in front of him._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four-Understanding The Child**_

_The living vine squeezed hard around Deidara's throat, making him grasp for air and turning his vision murky. Jahnearia sat up and pushed him off of her, her left hand came up under his chin. Her grip like iron. Her eyes showing power that was beyond this world. She was smirking a devil's smirk, she kissed him roughly, bitting his lower lip till it bled. Deidara was trying to pull the living vine off his throat with his hands._

_She backhanded him and made his vision blurred._

_"You think I'm some helpless little girl?! You sick bastred! I will make you pay for trying to take advantage of me!" She spat at him, her nails digging into his face._

_"St...Sto...Stop!" He choked out, falling down from lack of air._

_**STOP**__**IT! STOP IT! **__I don't want him to die! Let him go, please let him go!' Screamed Jahnearia to the godly essences in her mind. She didn't want Deidara to die, just wanted him to stop what he had been doing._

_The living vine stopped it's movements, it uncoiled itself from Deidara's neck and slipped back inside Jahnearia's skin. Deidara had passed out. Jahnearia's eyes turned from swirly green back to black opal. And she too passed out, her body laying beside Deidara's._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Both of them awoke in the medical area with all the member's of the Akatsuki looking at them with wondering expressions written on their faces. Jahnearia woke-up with a painful headach and Deidara woke-up with a very sore throat._

_Jahnearia looked around at them all then said something that surprised them. Poor Kismae is going to have a heart attack one of these days._

_"Fuck!" Jahnearia said, falling back down on the pillow._

_"Jahnearia!" Kismae cried, stunned by the word she just said._

_Hidan was smiling for some odd reason. "She does know the word." He whispered smiling proudly._

_"Before you guys ask me what happened I'll put it to you straight. He was coming on to me!" She said, pointing her finger right at Deidara who slapped himself in the head._

_"Deidara...!" Kismae growled, he was about two inches from ripping the guy's head off._

_"Well she attacked me! Or at least I think it was her, her eyes were glowing all green and some damn living thing came out of her skin and wrapped itself around my damn throat!" Deidara explained._

_**That**__ got all their attention._

_"Living thing?" Pein asked, staring intently at her now. _

_Jahnearia tried to hide her face, she couldn't look at him._

_"Something tells me you haven't told us everything." He said, still looking at her._

_Jahnearia sighed and sat up, she looked down at her hands before she spoke. "Before the accident with my parents I decided to look for the priest that had overseen my birth. I found out that he lived on the outskirts of my village, in a old chapel. I followed the map that my aunt gave me and I found him before dusk. I knocked on his door and I told him who I was and that I needed to talk to him. He wouldn't let me inside so he came out and we talked. And he told me something that I wish I could forget." She explained, looking over at Deidara for a moment then back at her hands._

_"My mother became pregnant with me while still with my father, she told the priest the day after her wedding with my father that couple months before she had met a man while visiting her family in the Land Of Sand. She slept with him and she didn't regret it either. But it was a month before the wedding was about to happen that she noticed the signs and she knew for a fact that I wasn't her husband-to-be child. For they never had any sex until their honeymoon, thankfully she was able to cover it up. My father had no idea until she told him a month later after their wedding night." She explained, rubbing her fingers. "When I was born I wasn't a normal color, a was the color of jade and my birthmarks were all glowing. My mother called me an abomation and wanted me killed but the priest told her that I was a gift, a gift from the God __Rilliafane. My father realized there that I wasn't his child."_

_"That must've been rough." Hidan said, feeling sad for her._

_"Yeah, it was. The priest told me that I got the __essence of him in me, a part of his soul. Though my level of power isn't that of a greater demi. I could still be killed by __Rilliafane's other higher being children. As a rise of power so they will be the only chosen ones." She said, looking at her nails. "The priest said I have alot of power and I only need to activated to become what I was born to be. Or so he says."_

_"Activate it? How do you do that?" Itachi asked._

_"Well, Deidara saw one part of it." She said. "The protected side of me. Also know as, in my terms, going-to-kick-your-butt-side of me. I couldn't defend myself so my mind activated the part that would. I'm still too young and weak to push a hundred and twenty pound man off myself."_

_"I still like to know what the thing was that came out of you was." Deidara said._

_"Oh...that..." Jahnearia sighed, her eyes closed and she focused her chakra on her entire body._

_In moments her skin had sprouted living vines in vicious areas of her body, the things curled themselves around her wrists and she opened her eyes and caressed them like pets._

_"These things are what you call my protectors, they can come by my command or when they think they are needed." She told them. "They live inside my body like bugs but the priest said that when I become alot older I can use these things to attack or mold them to protect my body from damage. But he wasn't sure what age that would happen."_

_Pein walked over to her and touched one of the living vines, the thing curled itself around his hand and Jahnearia giggled. He smiled and the thing let go of him._

_"Her living vines are just like the __Aburame Clans abilities to nest bugs inside of them. Expect hers doesn't come with a choice really, she was born with it. So she has no choice really if she ever wanted to get rid of them." Itachi put in, staring at Jahnearia with his emotionless black eyes._

_"Actually I do, if I give up my father's essence back to him. Though that requires a summoning of his spirit through a altar and with his holy symbol." Jahnearia explained to him, sounding proud that she knew something he didn't._

_"Then you be a regular kid with awesome looking hair." The orange-masked guy said to her._

_"You!" Jahnearia cried, pointing to him. "Your the one who was sitting between my legs before you told everyone I was awake! Your the pervert!"_

_Everyone turned and looked at him._

_"What?!" Kismae growled._

_"I didn't do anything! I'm a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!!!" He cried, huddling behind Zetsu and praying he save him._

_"Tobi? Is that what your name is?" Jahnearia questioned._

_Tobi poked his head out from behind Zetsu. "Yes."_

_Jahnearia tilted her head. "You act like a two year old!" She said._

_"For once someone agrees with me!" Deidara said happily._

_"Shut up!" Jahnearia snapped at him._

_Deidara's mind: Why me?! He starts crying._

_'Wow, she sure knows how to handle the men in this group.' Blue thought, smiling proudly at her._

_"Can everyone settled down please and get back to why we are here." Pein asked nicely, he was trying very hard not to whack all the men and send them flying to hell._

_"Yes Sir." They all said._

_The living vines decided to be playful for a moment. The one that came out of her right forearm decided to make a hat of itself on top of Pein's head. It reached up and curled itself into a neat spiral on top of his head, the head of the vine was standing proudly up and it looked like it was laughing. Pein just stood there, sweatdrops appearing all over his face._

_"I think it likes you Pein." Blue said grinning._

_"Come here boy, you know your not suppose to make fun of poor Pein like that." Jahnearia scolded the vine as it recoiled itself and went back down to her arm, it touched her cheek as though kissing it and stood there very still, as though watching everyone._

_"That was cute Jahnearia." Zetsu said smiling at her._

_Jahnearia looked over at him and smiled back at him. His yellow eyes still bothered her abit._

_"Kinda freaky knowing that you have them inside you." Hidan said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "And they seem to move of their own free will too."_

_"Yeah, but I'm use to it." She said then her eyes closed and she focused her chakra and the vines disappeared. "When they are inside me they become apart of my bones and blood, so really, no one can tell unless they make themselves appear to be seen or I will it." _

_She turned her head towards Deidara. "I'm sorry for what happened, but you gave me no choice!"_

_"Well I like to know how the hell it happened anyway. She's only thirteen Deidara, are you trying to become a pedophile?" Kismae asked, glaring at the man._

_"Alright! Alright! I'll try to keep my hornyness down for now! I just couldn't help myself!" Deidara retorted._

_"You better! Sorry, I'm already going through my period stages I don't need to be going through my sex stages quite yet." She told him, glaring._

_When all the men in the room heard her say the word __**'period'**__ they went as pale as a sheet. Blue was the only one laughing._

_"Jahnearia, I think you said the magic word that will make sure the guys never do that with you." She said giggling. _

_"I did?" She asked confused now._

_"I go through the same thing and I sleep with Pein, he hates it when I'm on my time of the month, I think hes afriad the pads will come to life to attack him." Blue told her giggling still._

_"Well come on! When I look in the grabage can I end up seeing those bloody things! And I repeat, no man wants to see what comes out of your damn vagina area!" Pein complained to her, shuddering in fear and disgust. _

_"Well I'm sorry, but I can't control what comes out of me thank you very much!" She said simply._

_"Great, now we got two of them. I'm sleeping somewhere else when their monthie thing comes. I'm not getting in their confused emotion ways that always comes with it." Hidan told them._

_"Yeah, one minute their happy the next they want to kill you for taking their chocolate bar." Pein said, sighing._

_"That was my bar and you know I need it when I'm going through that!" She snapped at him._

_"Someones having emotional problems." Whispered Itachi to Sasori, Sasori nodded._

_"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Blue, stomping over to him._

_"Help me!" Squeaked Itachi as he ran behind Pein. "She's your wife, stop her!"_

_That made everyone shut up._

_Jahnearia had to grab her pillow and hide her face to stop herself from brusting out in laughter._

_"What did I do to deserve this?" Pein asked himself before he was dragged out of the room by his ear by Blue._

_"What a happy couple!" Kismae said laughing. Everyone agreed._

_Deidara slipped out of his bed and walked over to Jahnearia. "I'm sorry for trying to take advantage of you. Do you forgive me, un?" He asked sadly, looking at her with sorrow in his eye._

_Jahnearia stared at him, looking into his ocean-blue eye. "I'll think about it." She said, looking away from him._

_That struck Deidara more harder then any wound made by a kunai. He got up off the floor and walked out of the room. The others watched him go; Jahnearia didn't even look._

_"That was harsh." Kakuzu whispered to Zetsu._

_Sasori was watching Jahnearia very intently now. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Jahnearia looked up and stared at him in surprise._

_"Could all of you leave us please? I like to talk to Jahnearia alone." Sasori asked not looking behind him._

_The remaining members looked at one another and decided that it was best. They all left but Kismae who watched Sasori with a suspicious look._

_"I'm not going to do anything to her Kismae. Leave." Sasori said bluntly._

_Kismae narrowed his eyes but he left. Leaving the two alone._

_"So tell me, are you ever going to forgive him?" Sasori asked her calmly._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Three weeks had passed since the incident between Jahnearia and Deidara. During those three weeks neither of them spoke to each other; or rather Jahnearia refused to speak to Deidara. _

_She instead was hanging around Pein, Blue and even Sasori during those three weeks. Pein was teaching her how to __activate more of her godly powers and help her focus them into attacking objects and use them to protect herself. Blue was teaching her how to cook and she was teaching Blue on how to sew. Sasori wasn't teaching her anything, instead they were talking, alot, of their villages, families and friends that they had when they lived there. She had gotten to know all three members very well during those three weeks._

_It was on a tuesday during the third week that Jahnearia got a surprise of her life, well the fourth surprise of her life that is. Blue was taking her into town to help her with some suppiles that they need. Kakuzu and Sasori were coming along with._

_"You need some proper clothes young girl, instead of making them all out of bed linens." Blue told her, changing into a pale yellow summer dress with matching flip-flops._

_"But I like my clothes, they fit me." Jahnearia told her, pouting at the woman._

_Kakuzu and Sasori smirked at that look._

_"Your getting new clothes and thats final." Blue ordered, coming out from the behind the curtains that lead into a small room in her and Pein's room. It was where she could dress without the men watching. "It costs money to buy linens and with you always cutting them up we have to spend more to get new ones." _

_"True." Kakuzu agreed._

_Blue pulled her hair away from her face and put it in a bun with a flower clip holding it in place. Turning back to the others she lead Jahnearia out of the room. Sasori and Kakuzu close behind her._

_"Well if I get new clothes then they should too! It's kinda sad that Sasori walks around all the time shirtless." Jahnearia said, pointing her head at him._

_"Hey! I'm wearing a shirt!" He declared. It was ture, Sasori was wearing a tan colored shirt that hid his puppet enhancements from view._

_"Yeah, for the first time that is." Jahnearia remarked._

_Sasori stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck hers out back. Kakuzu chuckled at their behavior._

_"It takes us a hour to get into town, we have to be back before nightfall. So you two don't be going off and causing trouble." Blue told the men._

_"We are not kids Blue." Sasori told her._

_"No, you act like ones." She __retorted back at them._

_They didn't wear their Akatsuki cloaks or hats, they dressed like normal people. Kakuzu though had to keep his body and face covered because of the scars and attachments he had. He wore a long light brown cloak with his mask on. They all kept their headbands back at the base._

_Jahnearia looked around the town, her eyes wide. She felt very small from seeing so many tall, big people around carrying bags of stuff from different colored stands and stores. They all split up and Blue lead her to the first clothing store she saw._

_When the two of the entered it Jahnearia felt like she stepped into the dressing room of heaven._

_"How much money you got Blue?" She asked._

_"Alot, why do you ask?" She asked._

_"We are going to need alot more." She said, stepping away and heading towards the colorful racks of pants._

_Shopping. You gotta love it!_

_The two men had gone off to get the suppiles that Blue had order in. Sasori had gotten alot of strange looks from the town's women and Kakuzu had gotten even stranger looks from the town's men. Both of them didn't know if their were good or bad._

_"I hope Blue doesn't go overbroad with the clothing for that girl. It may cost money to buy bed sheets but it costs alot more to buy clothes." Kakuzu said to Sasori._

_"Hmmm, I don't care what the kid wears really. Shes just someone I talk to thats all." Sasori repiled, his eyes on a pair of kids who were playing ball with one another._

_"I hardly doubt that." Kakuzu remarked._

_Sasori glared at the man but said nothing._

_Blue smiled at the girl. "You can take more then that Jahnearia, you don't have to be so touchy on what to get. I can pay for it."_

_Jahnearia looked down at the one shirt and pair of pants she got and shook her head. "These are fine, it's not like I really need anything."_

_Blue sighed, this girl could be so hardheaded at times. She scanned the room and something got her eyes. A huge smile graced her lips._

_"If your going to be living with us dear, your going to need alot more then that." She said walking over to the thing that caught her eye. "And you will need clothing that helps you blend in too." She pulled the thing off the rack and turned to look at her._

_Jahnearia's eyes widen when she saw what Blue was holding._

_"They must be done by now." Sasori complained. "It's been two hours and I want to get out of here."_

_"What? Can't stand the crowd? Their too human for you eh Sasori?" Kakuzu remarked, smirking behind his mask._

_Sasori glared again but said nothing._

_They got to the store where they left Blue and the girl and they waited for the two to come out. Kakuzu saw Blue come out with someone else behind her._

_That someone was Jahnearia!_

_The suppiles that Kakuzu and Sasori were holding, fell to the ground._

_Jahnearia came out of the shop dressed in a slimming deep purple dress with blue trimming, it reached just below her knees and shaped her breasts to make them look bigger then what they were and shaped her hips to give her an older womanly look. The dress revealed legs that were beautifully slim, soft and indeed womanly looking.The dress had thick straps that had blue trimming also and went up around her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a curled bun and bits of her bangs hung around her face framing it. When she lifted her head and looked at them; Sasori felt the contanier that held his heart, make a thundering beat._

_"I'm I good or what?" Blue asked, grinning proudly._

_Kakuzu and Sasori both nodded in agreement._

_Jahnearia smiled lightly at them; rising her hand she brushed her bangs from her face and Sasori noticed that she was wearing make-up. Pale pink lipstick and a very pale purple dusted her eyelids. To Sasori she was..._

_...gorgeous!_

_Jahnearia's face turned into a frown. "I hate this thing! I don't look right in it!"_

_"Of course you do dear! You look beautiful!" Blue said smiling at her._

_"This dress makes my breasts look bigger then what I have! I look like I have a pair of watermelons!" She complained, pointing to them._

_Kakuzu and Sasori sweatdropped there. Thats the reason why they both liked it._

_Jahnearia turned her head towards Sasori. "What do you think of it?" She asked him. Her eyes only staring at him._

_Sasori's tongue decided to leave his mouth right there. He gapped at her like a blowfish and couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say. Kakuzu jabbed him in the back to get him thinking right._

_"Beautiful!" He choked out, turning his head at Kakuzu he glared at the man for jabbing him. He turned his head back to Jahnearia and said it again. "You look beautiful."_

_Jahnearia's face turned from a frown to a beaming smile. "You really think so?"_

_He nodded truthfully. Kakuzu chuckled quietly._

_Jahnearia stepped out of the high heels she wore and ran to him, hugging him and nearly knocking the poor guy off his feet. He ended up falling down anyway when Kakuzu sneakly tripped him._

_Jahnearia and Sasori were sprawled across the ground, Jahnearia laughing and Sasori, poor Sasori, was trying very freaking hard not to turn into a blushing teenager. This was very unusal for him and left him confused on what to do._

_"Jahnearia you'll ruin the dress!" Blue cried at her._

_"I don't give a damn!" She said laughing still, she pushed herself up off of Sasori, and rolled onto her back onto the ground, getting the new dress Blue bought her all dirty._

_Sasori sat up and looked over at her. She smiled at him and he just looked away. He pushed himself up off the ground and held out his hand to help her up. When she was standing up again; Kakuzu sneakly pushed Sasori into Jahnearia._

_Sasori was in Jahnearia's arms this time, she lifted her head and stared up at him. His hands were holding her sides and he was simply staring down at her face. Both of them staring at one another. Their faces turned red and they quickly pulled away from one another._

_Blue stepped up to Kakuzu. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" She asked him quietly._

_"Yes." He replyed._

_Blue's eyes widen. 'So he does have feelings!' She thought._

_"Ok you two it's time to get going! It's a hour before dusk and we got to do double time to get back." She told them, picking up some of the suppiles that Sasori had dropped._

_"Ok then, but hes carrying me!" She said, going behind Sasori and jumping on his back, her arms around his shoulders._

_"What the hell? What am I? A maul?!" He cried angerily at her, trying to shake her off his back._

_"Yes! Now giddy up!" She said happily._

_Kakuzu and Blue couldn't help but brust out laughing at the sight of them two. It was so cute and childish!_

_"I'm going throw you in the damn lake when we get back!" Sasori grumbled at her, looping his arms around her legs, holding her up around him._

_She only giggled and kissed his cheek. Sasori's cheeks turned pink from that._

_She acted like a child and made him one as well._

_They left the town and took off; going back to the compound at full speed._

_It was after a few minutes after they had left the town that Jahnearia begun to feel cold, well all she was wearing was a dress so her legs and arms were starting to go numb. She started shaking but tried to keep it away, Sasori felt it._

_"Jahnearia, stop shivering." He ordered her._

_Jahnearia tried to stop herself from shivering, she rested her cheek against the back of his shoulder and willed herself to keep the cold away. Her eyes were closed against it._

_"Jahnearia...put your arms under my shirt." Sasori said to her, turning his head a little._

_Jahnearia's head snapped up and she blinked at him._

_"It will keep your arms warm." He told her._

_She nodded weakly, removing her arms from around his shoulders, he held her tight so she wouldn't fall. She moved her arms between his and moved them under his shirt, the palms of her hands resting above his cabled-stomach. Sasori generterd his own body heat to help with keeping her warm._

_Jahnearia rested her head on his back and sighed. She felt better._

_"Thank you, Sasori-sama." She whispered, loud enough for only him to hear._

_Sasori smiled and turned his eyes back to the trail. "Your welcome Nearia." He used her nickname instead of her full name._

_When they got back to the compound the sun was just setting over the trees that surrounded it._

_Blue and Kakuzu dropped the suppiles in the kitchen, Blue had to go and inform Pein that they were back and Sasori decided to take Jahnearia to her room. She ended up falling asleep on his back. Kakuzu went to do something. And the suppiles that they had gotten were left on the kitchen counters._

_When Sasori got to her room her opened the door by moving his cable out of his stomach, wrapping it around the doornob and opening it, he then went inside and went over to her bed. Sitting down he moved the cable around to his back and wrapped it around her waist, letting go of her legs he pulled her slowly off of him and laid her down on her bed._

_He got up off the bed and moved her around on the bed so she was under the covers, he didn't bother to undress her.He stared down at her sleeping face for a moment, taking notice of the make-up Blue had put on her and how it hightened her skin and beauty._

_'No, I'm not getting into that!' He thought to himself, turning away from the bed he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning Jahnearia decided to go and talk to Pein about something that had been bothering her since yesterday. She hoped he could answer her questions. She found him in what was called his 'quiet room'. A place where he would go to basically be alone from everybody._

_She went in and saw him laying on a pile of pillows that was spread all over the floor, he had his hands behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling. He was chewing on a toothpick._

_"Pein?" She called, coming up to him._

_Pein turned his head and noticed her since she came in, sitting up he took the toothpick out of his mouth and looked up at her._

_"Yeah?" He asked._

_"I want to ask you something, it's about Blue." She said, sitting down now in front of him._

_Pein now looked worried for some odd reason. "What about her?" _

_"Whats her real name? I asked her yesterday and she wouldn't tell me, I'm hoping you will." She said, staring at his eyes now._

_"If she didn't want to tell you her name, then I don't have to tell you either." He said simply._

_"I want to know!" She demanded, which made Pein look at her in surprise._

_"I don't know if you noticed Jahnearia, but I'm the boss around here! And I don't have to tell you anything if someone doesn't want you to know anyway!" He declared angrily at her._

_"Fine!" She said, getting up off the floor, she left the room._

_Pein sighed and laid back down in the pillows. He did want to tell Jahnearia Blue's name, but it wasn't his choice too._

_And besides, names can be used as a powerful weapon against someone._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- The Apology**

_"Ok, I can't stand this for another minute! You are going to apologize to her weather you like it or not, Deidara!" Kismae declared to Deidara, as they had thier coffees._

_"She won't listen to me Kismae so I can't do it, yeah." Deidara said, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Then beg, plead, do something man! I'm getting tried of seeing her glares of icy death everytime your in the room. Their cold enough to make my blood freeze!" Kismae said, also taking a sip of his coffee._

_The two of them were sitting in the living room enjoying their morning coffee. Deidara was still wearing his housecoat and his hair was flying all over his head like he put his finger in a light socket. Kismae was also in his housecoat and was reading the paper that talked about what was all going on in Rain Country._

_"Maybe we could convice her to see you." Kismae put in._

_"I hardly doubt it." Deidara answered, leaning his head back on the chair, his hair falling over the back._

_"Maybe, this is a maybe here, she'll just go ahead and forgive you and just come back to talking to you again." Kismae said, trying to lighten the blond's spirit._

_Deidara sighed. "She won't ever talk to me again, un." He gave into defeat._

_It was considered the end for an Akatsuki member when he/she gave in to defeat of any kind._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met in my life!" Hidan said, complaining again._

_"I won't do what you ask, and thats final!" Jahnearia declared, her nose in the air._

_"Grrrrrr! I will throw you out into that damn lake if you don't go and talk to Deidara right now!" Hidan growled at her._

_"You wouldn't get one step in before I throw you out the window." She told him, glaring at him icily._

_"You wanna bloody bet I can't?!" Hidan changelled her._

_"You wouldn't dare touch me! I'll get Kismae after you and your butt be hanging off of his doorknob!" She argured, standing definitely._

_"Thats it!" Hidan cried, he stomped over to her, picked her right up and flung her over his shoulder, and walked out of her bedroom._

_"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jahnearia screamed, hitting his head with her fists._

_"Oh shut UP!" Hidan barked._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The plan was in, the Akatsuki members were getting Jahnearia and Deidara to talk weather the two wanted to or not. Even if they had to drag the pair of them into a room, screaming their heads off._

_Kismae was keeping Deidara busy by talking to him in the living room; while Hidan was bringing Jahnearia down towards them. She was no longer screaming so it was a good thing as not to alert anyone. For Hidan had duck-taped her mouth shut._

_She was of course hitting his head like it was a rubber ball. He was so going to have a headach later!_

_Poor Hidan..._

_Though the others were all having a easy time with the plan, when Hidan bring her into the living, still whacking his poor head, with Kismae still trying to talk to Deidara. Jahnearia started trying to scream her way through the duck-tape by hitting Hidan's poor head even more._

_"What the hell is going on here?" Deidara asked getting up from the sofa._

_Hidan tossed Jahnearia into the rocking chair, Kismae and him then fled the room as fast as they could. Deidara looked between Jahnearia and the running men and ran to the door. Only to have it shut in his face and hear a locking sound from outside._

_"You two are going to be locked in there until you apologize to each other." Kismae said from the other side of the door._

_"Have fun!" Hidan called cheerfully._

_Deidara stared at the door in shock then turned around to look at Jahnearia, who had ripped the duck-tap off her mouth and was glaring at him with icy anger._

_"I have nothing to say to you!" She spat before he could say anything, She turned her head away, crossed her arms and stared at the wall._

_Deidara sighed and went back to sitting on the couch, leaning his back he stared up at the ceiling. And continued drinking his coffee._

_They remained like that for a whole hour, Deidara's coffee was gone so he now laid on the sofa still staring up at the ceiling. Jahnearia was still staring at the wall, paying no heed to him at all._

_Another hour passed. Still they didn't talk to each other. And the others were wondering if they killed each other in quiet death._

_Jahnearia sighed for the first time in two hours, she turned her head and looked over at Deidara. Who was still staring up at the ceiling. Deciding finally, she got up from the rocking chair and walked over to him._

_Deidara opened his eye when he sensed her standing over him. Turning his head sightly to look at her he spoke._

_"If your going to hit me, be perpared that I will stop you, un." He said._

_"I'm not going to hit you." She answered him, her voice very quiet._

_Jahnearia looked uneasy for what she was about to do. Kneeling down she got onto the sofa and laid down ontop of Deidara, resting her head on his chest._

_Deidara was stunned out of his mind with what Jahnearia just did. Trying to wrap his mind around with what she was doing, he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Wha...what are yo..." He begun to say before she stopped him._

_"Just shut up, un!" She told him, closing her eyes._

_Deidara shut up and smiled lightly to himself. Moving his right arm so it laid across her back, he too closed his eye and they just laid there in perfect silence._

_The apology was accepted._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was a few hours later that the other members decided to see waht had happened to the two. When they opened the doors to the living room they expected to see Hell greet them._

_Instead they saw that everything was still intact. Which worried them even more!_

_"I'm scared now!" Hidan said, hiding behind Itachi for comfort._

_They all walked over to the sofa where Deidara and Kismae had last been sitting, they looked over, and nearly fell on their faces!_

_Deidara and Jahnearia were both asleep on the sofa, Jahnearia was ontop of Deidara and had her face buried in his chest, he had his right arm laid across her back and the other across his face, covering his eyes. What made them nearly faint was that his housecoat was opened and she was laying inside of it! His legs were entwined around hers, making her skirt ride up to reveal blue-flowered panties._

_Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi, yes Tobi, all got nosebleeds from seeing that!_

_"You idiots!" Kismae and Zetsu hissed at the three men._

_The rest of the Akatuski dragged the three nose-bleeding men out of the room and left the sleeping pair alone._

_Back on the sofa, Jahnearia moved her left arm and it went inside Deidara's housecoat, her hand moved beneath his shoulder and she continued to sleep._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When the two woke-up, it was around noon-time, they woke-up by a falling Jahnearia onto the floor, and a string of loud curses following it. Deidara woke-up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye and looked down to see what happened to the girl._

_"Guess I won't be trying that again." She said, rubbing the side of her head which was hurting now. She looked up at Deidara and smiled at him sheepishly._

_Only to have her jaw nearly hitting the floor when she saw his housecoat opened._

_Deidara looked down and yelped when he saw that his housecoat was opened. Quickly covering up his naked body he turned beat red when he, and her, realized that she slept ontop of him with his housecoat opened. No wonder she felt so refreshed._

_"Why is it that whenever we are together, I end up seeing you naked?" She asked, wondering about it. It was those the Gods kept doing this to her on purpose._

_"I've no idea, un." He answered, tying his coat and getting up off the sofa. He helped her up off the floor._

_"So what now?" He asked, looking down at her._

_"Now we go and get into some proper clothing." She said, leaving the room and noticing that the doors were opened. The other members must of come in to see if they had killed each other or not._

_"See you around then?" He called out._

_She stopped at the doors, turned around to look at him, than smiled. "Yeah, probably un." She answered him. Than left the room._

_Deidara smiled brightly and couldn't help but do a little dance around the room. He was very happy that him and Jahnearia were once again friends._

_Of course his dance didn't last very long for he fell over the coffeetable._

_"FUCK'S SAKE!" Was the words that screamed from the living room._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Yuppie! They are finally peaceful again!" Kismae cried with joy._

_"Yay! No more glares of icy death now, ahhh, finally I can enjoy my reading without wondering if I'm going to be frozen to death." Hidan explained, smiling._

_"Yes, I'm very happy but there is one problem that still bothers me..." Pein put in, thinking, his hand cradling his chin._

_Everyone looked at Sasori, Tobi and once again, Hidan. The men all sweatdropped when they realize what was about to happen._

_"What the fuck were you guys thinking that made you had those damn nosebleeds?!" Pein demanded._

_"We were staring at Nearia's panties!" Tobi said happily, with no shame at all._

_The other two men whacked themselves in the face, than Tobi._

_"Oh my fuck!" Pein groaned, and the other members who weren't perverts, were thinking the same. Itachi though, well he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing like a idiot._

_"They look good on her too!" Tobi said again and got another hit from the two men._

_Poor Tobi was going to be black and blue after this meeting._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Allo people! Yes I know its short but school has taken alot on me so I can only write so much without my brain running away on me. Hope you enjoyed! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six-The New Future**_

_Three years past for Jahnearia while she lived with the Akatsuki, three years of living, training and surviving with them. Her family, her home, her future._

_She trained daily with her mentors: Pein, Kismae, Kakuzu, and Deidara. They helped her improve her charka balance, her skills in fighting and surviving, and for defending herself against others who wished to do her harm. They were her teachers and they cared for her deeply, even if they didn't want to show it. She felt safe with them; she felt..._

_...Loved._

_But, while living with them she found out some very terriable secrets about her family that made her hope she never have to fight them herself. Secrets that made her soul become cold._

_Secrets she didn't want to ever know in the first place._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"ARRRRUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH! __**FUCK!**__" _

_"Hidan would you calm down! How can I pull the damn tree branches out of ya if you keep screaming like a idiot?!" Jahnearia snapped at him, pulling a branch out of his arm. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking! Trying to cut a tree down with your scyth, are you fucking stupid or something? Or are you trying to get a death wish?"_

_"Just pull the fucking tree out!" Hidan commanded, than screamed when she pulled the branch that was in his leg out._

_"Your one big crybaby ya know." She remarked, tossing the branch on the floor._

_"Oh shut up!" Hidan whimpered, he may somewhat enjoy pain, but this hurt like fucking hell!_

_She pulled the last tree piece that was impaled in his shoulder out and tossed it to the floor, she covered the wound with a ripped towel and told Hidan to press on it to stop the blood from pouring out. He just kept whimpering and cursing as he did it._

_Jahnearia only grinned at him. "Now with that done, you are to stay here until I get Kakuzu to stich you up. So wait here."_

_"I'll be fine, I don't need his help." Hidan said stiffly, trying to get up._

_"If you don't lay right there and wait for Kakuzu, you won't be getting your hot chocolate tonight, at all!" She said, pointing her finger at him and ordering him to lay down._

_That made Hidan stop moving, he looked at her like she went insane. "Bu...but you can't!" He suddenly cried._

_"Wanna bet I can't?" She asked, grinning so very evilly right now._

_"Ok, ok, I'll stay right here until Kakuzu comes." Hidan said, admiting defeat._

_"Good boy." She said, smiling in victory. She than left to find Kakuzu._

_If there was one thing that Hidan loved more then his Jashin, it was homemade hot chocolate that Jahnearia always made for the Akatsuki at supper time. Take that away and she had them all in the palm of her hand, for a time being._

_She found Kakuzu in the living room reading the daily paper, informing him of what happened to Hidan, she left for the kitchen. She had some baking to do since Konan was sick and would be in her room for the next couple of days. Though she got Pein to get her anything that she needed and it was quite funny seeing Pein doing everything just to make her feel better. She never seen a man so devoted to someone he loved before, it was rare._

_Jahnearia's thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming her name. Turning around to see what the heck it was, she ended up getting knocked to the ground by a black and orange blur of colors._

_"Nearia-kun I missed you so much!" Cried Tobi, who had knocked her right down to the ground._

_"Tobi for hells sake, __**GET OFF OF ME!**__" Jahnearia screamed, bonking him on the head._

_Tobi and Zetsu had been gone for a month on a scouting mission to another country, so anyone could understand why Tobi was so happy to see Jahnearia._

_Tobi rolled to the floor and rubbed his now bumpy head. "Nearia-kun you hurt Tobi more then sempai does." He complained._

_"Well unlike Deidara, I don't blow you up." She stated, getting up off the floor and dusting her shorts off._

_"True." He said, getting up also, he ran after her as she headed towards the kitchen. "Are you cooking again Nearia-kun?"_

_"Yes." She answered, putting on her apron and opening cupbroads and taking out large mixing bowels._

_"Can I help?! Can I? Can I? Can I?" Tobi asked happily, jumping up and down like a two-year-old._

_"Get the flour, baking soda, eggs, and sour chocolate bars." She ordered him. "And be quick about it! And don't be eating any of them either."_

_Tobi ran around the kitchen like a whirlwind, getting everything that Jahnearia asked for, and trying very hard not to eat half the stuff._

_Tobi liked baking with Nearia-kun, it was fun seeing stuff being mushed altogether to create something good that would be latered eaten._

_Five minutes later someone came into the kitchen, Jahnearia sensing someone turned her head and saw Pein standing in the doorway. The look on his face told her something was up._

_"Something wrong Pein-Sensei?" She asked, turning around to face him._

_Tobi also turned around and saw Pein, and decided it was best for him to leave. After he left Pein came further into the kitchen and spoke to Jahnearia._

_"Konan needs food but she won't eat anything and I don't want to force feed her." Pein explained, leaning against the counter. "She needs something that she won't throw up ten seconds after eating it."_

_Jahnearia found out Blue's real name a year after living with them, she told it on Jahnearia's fourteenth birthday. Since then nothing has changed between the two of them._

_Jahnearia picked up her cookbook and flipped through the pages. Pein turned his head and leaned over the book to see what she was looking for._

_"Personal space here." She said, pushing Pein's head away from her book. She kept flipping till she found what she was looking for. "This should help!"_

_Pein once again leaned over the book and read what was on the pages. "You sure?" He asked, reading the food that was in it._

_"Yes, it will give her the strength she needs to get better and it won't upset her stomach." She explained, laying the book down on the counter and starting getting stuff from the fridge and getting the blender from the cupbroads._

_"You can help, and once it's done you can take it back to Konan." She said, handing him two apples and a bowel of strawberries. "Just peel the apples,. cut them in halves and than cut the tops offs the strawberries." She got to work on cutting the two banana's._

_"I don't usually help in the kitchen, Konan was always the one who took care of everything, since you been with us you two kinda rule this area." Pein said, peeling an apple._

_"Well baking and cooking is fun, helps me think clearly and I've always been good at creating new things. If it wasn't for Konan helping me improve my skill I doubt she would've aloud me to stay in here very long." Jahnearia told him._

_"True." He said, peeling and cutting another apple. "I take it you want the seeds out of these right?"_

_"Yeah." She answered, getting another bowel from the cupbroads, she gave it to him to put the seeds in._

_She was done with the banana's and dumped them into the blender along with warm milk, hot honey, and sugar. She waited for Pein and decided to clean up the counter and put the dirty dishes in the sink. When he was done she added the strawberries and apples and turned the blender on to max; Pein put his dishes in the skin also._

_"There is a tall green cup in the cupbroad on the left side of the sink, could you get it for me?" She asked him, keeping a eye on the food._

_He nodded and got the cup. The blender was done mixing the food when he gave it to her._

_"This should help Konan, she have something soild in her stomach but it won't cause her to throw it up after she eats it." She explained, handing the cup to him. "You can go take it to her, I'm going to clean up here."_

_Pein nodded and left the kitchen; Jahnearia went back to her baking that she had been doing early._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One hour later..._

_Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe, sneak, tiptoe, tiptoe, sneak, tiptoe, GLOMP!_

_"ARUGH! DEIDARA! FOR HELL'S SAKE, __**GET OFF OF ME!**__" Jahnearia screamed once again, whacking Deidara over the head with a dishtowel._

_Plan to glomp Jahnearia: Failed._

_"Ow." Deidara whimpered._

_"Deidara what the hell are you doing?!" She demanded, dishtowel in hand._

_"Well I was going to hug you, than kiss you than take you down to the bedroom. But seeing as you are not in the most graceful of moods I guess thats not happening." He explained simply._

_Deidara and Jahnearia had created a relationship for the past three years, it was sorta off and on because of the age diffrence between the two of them. But that didn't stop Deidara from getting frisky with her._

_WHACK!_

_"Ow! Ok enough with the whacking!" Deidara complained, rubbing his sore face. _

_Jahnearia was able to make even a dishtowel become a fearless weapon of pounding._

_Twice she was pounced on today and twice it was by very excited men. Gods save her! She was surrounded by very lonely, and no-life, happy-finger men. They __**so **__needed wives._

_"You need a wife Deidara, and I'm sorry but I'm not being your damn sex toy!" She said, going back to cooking the stew. "I like to keep my innocence till I'm forty."_

_"Forty? You be a old hag than." Deidara said, getting up off the floor._

_Bad thing to say to __**any**__ woman!_

_**WHAM!**_

_Jahnearia went back to her cooking and hummed a little tune as she went._

_Meanwhile in Pein's and Konan's quarters, Pein was trying to get Konan up from bed so he could take her to the bathroom and bathe her. She had eaten the smoothie that Jahnearia had made but now he need to get her to have a bath so she would be clean and get better faster._

_"Your heavier then you look." He grunted, picking her up in his arms._

_Konan let out a small moan and tugged on his shirt as she laid her head against his shoulder._

_"You so owe me for this Konan, you better know that." He grated, walking out of the room with her and heading down towards the bathing room._

_When he got there he went in first and placed Konan down on the bench than picked up a sign that was hanging on the wall near the door and went back out, hanging the sign up on the door he went back in and locked it. He didn't want __**anyone **__coming in here and bothering him._

_He went over to one of the three tubs, turning the water on the one that was near the high-ceiling shelves, he filled it up with manageable hot water and went over to Konan; who was passed out sleeping again._

_"Konan? Konan honey wake-up. Wake-up ya old woman!" Pein commanded rudely, shaking her shoulders._

_Wham! He should've seen that one coming._

_Konan whacked him in the face with the back of her left hand and fell back in slumber. Pein now rubbed his red-hand-printed face and winced, having piercings did have one bad side effect; when you get whacked, not just your nose gets hurt, your whole freaking face feels the effect. Shaking the pain off he got to the task at hand._

_Getting Konan into the tub._

_He sat her up and let her back lean against the wall, taking a hold of the waistband of her pants he slowly pulled them down, being careful as to not have her fall on the floor as he did it. When he got the pants over her feet he laid them down on the floor and proceed to do her black t-shirt, this time she was leaning forward while he did this, her forehead resting against his. When his hand brushed over a spot of skin just along her spin he kinda lost himself for a moment, but he shook the feeling away._

_He laid the garment on the floor and laid her down on her back on the bench. Going over to the tub he shut the water off and walked back over to her. Than started taking her panties and bra off; Konan started saying a name in her fever-induced slumber._

_"Na...gato.." She said, turning her head Pein's way._

_Pein's head snapped her way and he stared at her shockingly.His right hand reached out and touched her forehead than slowly moved down to her cheek. Her eyes opened and stared at him._

_"Nagato...where did you go last night? I was worried, thought you left me to go after him." She said, her eyes dazed, her hand reaching up to touch his face. "You don't have to go, we can accomplish it without them. Don't go fighting battles you don't need to do." As she said this she was sitting up and leaning closer to Pein. _

_And Pein was kinda frozen in place, her hands went to his face and her face was getting closer. And it didn't seem to matter to Pein or her that she was naked and doing something that she hasn't done for a very long time._

_Getting sexual with Pein._

_"We don't need him, we can take them ourselves. We can form our own organization without him; we don't need his help for he'll only bring us death." She told him, her thumbs rubbing his cheeks._

_"Konan..." Pein whispered, his mouth felt dry and his body didn't seem to want to move. This damnable fever was turning Konan into a freaking mess and bringing him nothing but havoc._

_That was what he thought until she kissed him. Full out melt-your-brain kiss._

_Konan's arms came around his shoulders and her body pressed hard against him, resulting in them falling to the floor and having her cover half his body and awakening something that wasn't suppose to awake!_

_"Ko...nan!" Pein gasped against her lips. _

_Konan sat up, her arms on either side of his face and her legs on either side of his hips. She was acting on whatever her fever was doing to her, meaning she had no idea what the fuck she was doing to Pein right now!_

_"Damnit all!" Pein hissed, he reached his left hand up and grabbed the back of Konan's neck and yanked her head down, crushing his lips against hers _

_Pein had only done anything sexual with Konan once since they been together, and that was a really long time ago, like sixteen years ago. They shared a room together, slept in the same bed and cared for each other but far as that, they had no sex life cause being Leaders in a organization like Akatsuki there was no time for anything like that and it usually got in the way._

_But right now, right now there was time for it! One problem though..._

_Konan was acting on a past memory, so she had to be doing what she was doing with the future Pein, not the past Pein. So Pein had to basically get her to snap out of it before his sex drive decide to take over._

_He carefully pushed Konan off of him and got up off the floor, she reached up and tugged on his arm trying to pull him back down, he knelt down and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the tub. Konan was playing with his necklace and lightly kissing his neck and cheek._

_"Time for a bath honey!" Pein said unhappily, for he was actually liking what she was doing to him._

_**SPLASH! AHH!**_

_Konan snapped out of her fever-induced sexual moment fully, and nearly drowned because she was still sick and unable to sit upright fully. Pein held her up by grabbing her arms and keeping her steady in the water. After she was done coughing she laid back against the tub's rim and turned her head to look at Pein, her eyes were clear but tired._

_"How did I end up in the tub?" She asked him._

_"I bring you here, undressed you and placed you in the water, I wasn't expecting you to go and nearly drown to death while I did it." He explained to her, wiping her hair out of her face. _

_"I feel like Hell, I just wanna sleep." She said, closing her eyes._

_"Wait until after I'm done giving you a bath." He said, picking up the washcloth._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I don't think she liked what you did to her Tobi." Zetsu said to him, sitting down in a circle of blackberry bushes in the garden._

_"I missed her so much, I thought she be happy to see me." Tobi said sadly, picking a blackberry and eating it, his mask was half lifted up over his face._

_"Jahnearia's thinks of you as a colleague Tobi, don't expect her to think of you anymore then that." Zetsu white side told him, the black agreed. _"Her heart is with someone else anyway kid."

_"She should be with me." Tobi stated angerily. "I'm the only one here that is only a few years older then her, everyone else here could be her father."_

"Tell that to Deidara kid, Jahnearia and him still got feelings for each other, even if they don't agree with it." _Zetsu black side said, he noticed the level of anger rising in Tobi's voice._

_"Deidara will never have her the way I want her, I could give her everything and there be no problems with age difference. She would be happy with me." He said, glaring at the grass like it was a thing to be crushed._

_"Easy with that temper Tobi, don't be going off and doing something that you'll regret later." Zetsu white side told him._

_"Like anyone could stop me." Tobi whispered so Zetsu wouldn't hear._

_He picked another blackberry then crushed it to the ground._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pein picked Konan up from the tub and carried her to the bench to be dried off, sitting her down he went over to the shelves and got a towel and came back over to her, she yawned and sat upright as Pein dried her off, moving only when he need to dry an area he couldn't get at._

_"Don't bother putting my clothes back on, they'll only get in the way." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Just put me in a towel and take me back."_

_"You'll get cold without your clothes on." He put in, drying her hair._

_"No I won't cause I'll be sleeping underneath the blankets." She stated._

_"Fine." He sighed, he let her lay down on the bench while he put her dirty clothes and used towel in the clothes bin. He got a another clean towel and went over to her, she sat up while he wrapped it around her chest. _

_Once that was done Pein went over to the door and unlocked it, opened it and took the sign that was hanging off and hung it back on the hook beside the door than went over to Konan and picked her up in his arms and they left the bathing room and headed back to their quarters._

_Once back at their quarters, Pein noticed that the room was cleaned and smelled of fresh air instead of sickness. Fresh linens were on the bed and the curtains were pulled open and the window was opened too to air out the room. Pein noticed a mug on his nightside table._

_Pein sat Konan down on the bed while he pulled the blankets back and she crawled underneath them and headed back to sleep. She yanked the blankets up to her shoulders and proceed to sleep. Pein decided to get dressed into some clean clothes, he went behind the privacy screen that stood near the closet that was on Konan's bedside of the room, the left side. Pein's bedside was on the right, near the window._

_He came out dressed in a long greenish-black nightshirt and blue boxer shorts, he walked over to his side of the bed and picked up the note that was beside the mug he seen earlier._

Thought you might need something good after a long day. Hope Konan gets better.

Jahnearia.

P.S. Added extra chocolate, the way you like it.

_Pein smiled at that, laying the note down beside the mug, he lifted the cover off and blew the hot stream away that poured off of it. He took a sip of the streaming brew and sighed in bliss._

_"Good indeed." He whispered, sitting the mug down and laying down in the bed, he turned the lamp on that sat on the table and picked up his book. He turned his head to see if Konan was alright, she was sleeping peacefully now. _

_Turning the page where he left off, Pein went to reading his book and sipping on his hot chocolate._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Mine!" Hidan cried happily, like a kid on christmas morning. He grabbed his mug of hot chocolate from the counter, and left the kitchen and headed towards his room._

_"Wow, he seems happy." Itachi said, stunned by Hidan's reaction._

_"He loves his hot chocolate, just as much as he loves his Jashin." Jahnearia said, handing Itachi his._

_"I see." Was all he said as he sipped on his drink._

_"Have you seen Tobi? He is usually here for supper but I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Jahnearia asked him._

_"Sorry I haven't seen him either, he might be in his room." Itachi said, going over and sitting at the table. He begun to eat his supper._

_Jahnearia stood there thinking for a moment, turning back to the counter she got a tray from the cupbroad and put Tobi's supper and hot chocolate on it and went off to his room._

_Tobi was indeed in his room, his mask off his face, he was staring out his window that faced the lake that was on the south side of the compound. He was thinking of someone and a plan to get that person to be his and not anyone elses. Tobi wasn't much of a threatening person, he didn't like killing or fighting, but he was able to give punishment when it was needed, and that was a side of him that wasn't known to many. There was also a side of him that craved for that taste of blood, the pleasure of seeing your foe die and knowing that your face was the last it seen. It was quite..._

_...enjoyable._

_Tobi licked his lips as he thought of the memories. His head turned when he heard the door open to his room._

_"Tobi?" Jahnearia called, her voice sounding like paper floating in the wind. She stepped into his room and saw him sitting in a chair by the window._

_Tobi watched her enter his room, a tray of food in her hands._

_He licked his lips again, a glint in his eyes._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven-Combined Destiny**_

_"Hey Tobi, I bring you your supper." Jahnearia said, coming into his room. She laid the tray of food on his desk that stood on the right side of the window._

_Tobi's room was alot differentier then the other Akatsuki rooms. He had a huge circle window that faced the lake, a twin-size bed on the left side of it and a desk that was covered with papers and drawing tools on the right. Besides the chair he sat in, that was all he had in his room. She noticed a closet on the left far wall._

_Turning to face him she tilted her head. "You can bring the tray to the kitchen the next time you come down ok?" With that said she headed towards the door._

_Tobi watched her leave his room, the sudden urge of lust was gone from him. He realized that he could never harm Jahnearia in such a way for she would hate him for life. And thats something he could never handle with._

_He decided to plan out his approach and went to his desk to begin his plan._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two weeks later..._

_Destiny Child, that word seems to flow alot in this world. Maybe its fate telling us that we do have a purpose in this world, that we can change it for the better good. To shape whatever future that lies in our path, take whatever road we choose, do basically whatever we want with out lives. To do whatever we want with the world._

_Or to better it ourselves. To becomes Gods. Legends among time._

_That is what I thought when I saw her, watched her become this talented young woman that I slowly taught how to become a better user of her powers. I noticed it in her eyes, the way they shined when she done something right, when she improved her talents. She reminded me of someone I once knew, someone who thought they could change the world with what they got and improve it to change the world where there wasn't any wars and there was nothing but peace because everyone feared war so they lived in peace. She reminded me of..._

_...Myself._

_She was like the child I never could have, someone to teach everything I know and watch grow-up into something that would bring the Heavens bowing to their knees to have her. She made me proud to have her under my wing, she even thought of me as her father, one that she wished she had also. She even made me smile for she made me __**feel **__like a father; a father watching his daughter grow-up. It is a wonderful feeling._

_"Pein-Sensei, are you daydreaming again?" Jahnearia asked, poking him in the forehead._

_Pein snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed his forehead where she just poked it. "For someone who is sixteen, you sure don't act like your age."_

_"Just because I'm some numbered age doesn't mean I have to act it; I act who I want to act not because I have to because of my age." She said, sitting back on her knees and smiling at him sweetly._

_"Thats some wise thinking." He said, leaning back in his pile of pillows. Crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes again but instead of hoping to go back to his 'thinking place' Jahnearia decided to be playful. She crawled behind him and started playing with his hair and he just gave her a 'What the fuck?' look._

_"What am I? A doll?!" He asked, trying to fix his messed-up hair._

_"Yes, now lay still!" She said, pulling him back down by his shoulders, his head laid in her lap and she played with his hair, he gave up there. There was no winning with Jahnearia when she got into her playful mood._

_Her fingers twirled the strands of his hair around, making tiny buns, than untwirling them, she parted his bangs on either side of his forehead than went along his ears and played with the hair around there. He laid there, his head in her lap, hands over each other on his chest, his legs in the shape of a four, his eyes were slowly closing._

_"I've a question to ask you Pein-Sensei." She asked, her fingers playing with the earings in his ears._

_"Hmmm." Pein said, he was actually getting sleepy from her playing with his hair._

_"Whats with the piercings fetish?" She asked, her voice kind as she asked it. Her fingers were playing with the earings on his left ear._

_"Funny, it's not a fetish, its just something I enjoy wearing." He explained simply, scratching his chin._

_"Well it looks like you can be someone's personal battery, stick a pair pf plyers on ya and you can charge anything up!" She said, grinning at him. Her eyes joking._

_"Watch it Jahnearia, or you'll see first hand what I can charge up! Even if I'm thirty years older then you." He said, his voice low and dangerous. His voice told her he meant what he said._

_"You do realize that I can kick you and that you'll never have kids as long as you live." She said, her own voice low and telling him she meant what she said too._

_"That wouldn't be a problem." He said, grinning evilly._

_That __**smile**__ surprised her._

_"Pein-Sensei, your acting like a pervert." She stated, then bonked him on the head._

_He leaned from the best._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_An hour after she left Pein's Quiet Room, Jahnearia was walking towards the garden when she saw someone she hadn't seen for a long while._

_"Sasori-Sama!" Jahnearia cried happily, jumping on the poor puppet master's back._

_"Arugh! Help! I'm getting freaking glomped!" Sasori yelped, bracing himself against the door frame to his room._

_Sasori's room was in the same hallway that lead to the garden, Pein's Quiet Room and to the Meeting Room. Jahnearia's room was on the left side of the compound and her room was in the hallways that connected to the kitchen, bathing rooms, Deidara's room, Kismae's room and to the front doors of the compound._

_"You been gone for so long Sasori-Sama that I was afriad you been killed." She said sadly, hugging him._

_"Well I'm back and you'll breaking my back!" Sasori whined, prying her arms off around his shoulders._

_She slide off his back, then ruffled his hair making the poor man whine again._

_"Jahnearia, could you please wait until I'm settled in before you go and start making me insane again." He said, stepping away from her._

_She pouted at him. "You been gone for three months and I can't express that I missed you?"_

_Sasori sighed, rubbing his face he stepped up to her and embraced her, shocking her a little._

_"I missed you too Jahnearia." He kissed her forehead. "How's things been doing around here?"_

_"They been alright, Hidan tried to cut a tree down with his weapon again and Kakuzu and I had to fix him up. Deidara is being horny as always, he so needs a wife. Konan was sick for a while so I had to do all the cooking and baking for three and a half weeks." She all explained to him. "So did do anything while you were gone?"_

_Sasori took in what she told him. "He tried to cut a tree with his sycth?"_

_"Yup." She answered._

_"What an idiot." He said, shaking his head. "Well my time away was interesting, just before I was heading home I found someone who has been spying on our country and sending information back to its country about us, I caught the basterd and bring him here as fast as I could, Leader-Sama will want to get information from him." Sasori said, removing himself from her. "I should go and inform him now since I just dropped that idiot off in the cells. I'll talk to you later Jahnearia." He left and ran down the hallway towards Pein's Quarters._

_She watched him leave, her hands clenched over her heart. Sighing she stepped away from his door and headed off to the garden once again. An odd breeze came down the hallway and lightly tickled her hair, sending the golden-grey-highlighted strands brushing her shoulders and cheeks. _

_She never noticed it._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pein stared down at the disgusting creature that Sasori had brought to the compound; a weak-minded man who thought he could get higher in the ranks quicker by telling his country's leader about what he found out about the Akatsuki. Sasori stood at the door to the cell with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face._

_"I should kill you Sasori, you bring this disgusting mouse to our compound thinking he had something good I would want to hear. You should've kill the bart and not be wasting my time by having me kill it." Pein growled angerily at him; he kicked the captive in the gut sending the man rolling to the back wall and goaning in pain._

_"Sorry for wasting your precious time then." Sasori snipped._

_Pein threw Sasori a nasty look that would've made him die on the spot._

_"The reason I bring him back was because he __**is**__ of use to us. If you have forgotten already, oh-mighty-leader, its time for Jahnearia to begin her initiative into the Akatsuki as a full member." He explained._

_Pein spun around to face Sasori so fast; Sasori swore he heard bones snapping._

_"You are not as dumb as you look Sasori." Pein said smirking._

_"Thank you." Sasori said, then froze when he actually took in the words Pein said. He just scowled._

_"Go collect the others and inform them that tonight there shall be a gathering to interdouse our little girl into the ways of the Akatsuki, fully." Pein told him, looking down at the prisoner and smiling wickedly._

_Sasori nodded then left the cells._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jahnearia was in the garden amongst the lilac brushes that were surrounding a small pond. She was staring into the pond as she dropped tiny pebbles into the water, creating ripples. She was remembering a past memory that happened over a year ago, when she found out about her Sensei's deepest secret._

_**-Flashback to a year ago, March sixth-**_

Jahnearia was carrying Pein's dinner down to his Quiet Room for he told her eariler today that he be in there till midnight and asked her if she wouldn't mind taking his dinner down to him since he wouldn't be joining them. She said she would and so it was seven-eighteen and she was nearing the room.

She knocked on the door. "Pein-Sensei, I bring you your dinner." No-one answered after a ten seconds.

"He must've fallen asleep again." She whispered, sighing. She opened the door to the room and stepped in.

Lanterns were alight on every wall in the room, pillows were spewed all over the floor and a three books laid open on the desk near the bookcase. She placed the dinner tray on the desk and looked around the room.

"I wonder where he went." She said to herself, puzzled.

Something caught her eye on the left wall, on the other side of the bookcase. She went over to it and saw a peice of rope hanging from the ceiling. She took a hold of it and looked at it.

"Odd place for a rope." She said, looking at it. She decided to pull it and got a surprise with it.

The wall with the book case swing open causing Jahnearia to jump back in surprise, when it opened fully she saw stairs leading downward and torches lining the wall. Jahnearia looked around the room for anyone coming to jump her for finding this. No-one did. So she decided to enter the winding downward staircase.

It took her three mintues to be at the last step and she saw a strange looking door that was made of clay. There was no handle. She pressed her hands to the door to look for some kind of lock to open it.

"Too bad there wasn't a magick word like 'Open'." She said, puzzling and wondering over the door.

That seem to work.

Jahnearia's hands fell away from the door as it slid open, reveiling a very huge room inside with more torches brightening the walls. She stepped inside.

And was frozen in horror at the scene before her!

Six bed-shaped containers lined the walls, each with a person inside wearing an Akatsuki cloak, the person's name was on each container and there was one container that made her run to it and stare at the person laying down in it.

"Pein-Sensei!." Jahnearia cried, touching his face.

Pein laid in the container that held him. His eyes were close, no breathing sounds were being made and there was no pulse.

"Pein-Sen...?" Jahnearia whispered, her fingers touching his cheeks. Tears were starting to slip from her eyes.

Why wasn't he moving? What was he doing here? And why was he so warm if he wasn't breathing?! The questions kept going through her head.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**" Roared an voice that echoed throughout the room.

Jahnearia spun around to face the voice, her eyes widen in utter horror.

An man stood before her, wearing the Akatsuki cloak, he had long blondeish-red hair, piercings adorne his face. But those weren't what caught her eyes; it was his eyes that bring hers to look at them. Her body started to tremble.

His eyes were the same as her Sensei's, the same in everyway. But how could that be? How?!

"Jahnearia?" The man said, surprise lacing his voice.

Jahnearia stared at the man in front of her with her Sensei's eyes, she turned her head to look at the man that was her Sensei, laying in the container, not a sound coming from his lips. She looked back at the man in front of her, staring at him with horror-filled eyes.

And passed out.

_**-Flashback ended-**_

_Jahnearia picked a lilac from one of the brushes and stared at the flower. The memory of that night running through her mind. After she had found out about the bodies she had gotten another shocking surprise that made her still, at times, wish she never had found it in the first place._

_The lilac fell into the pond, creating ripples._

_**-Flashback to after what she had found-**_

She woke-up to something holding her, she felt something over her and thought it must be a blanket, something was stroking her hair. Opening her eyes she spoke very quietly.

"Pein-Sensei?"

"Yes." Said the voice of Pein.

She smiled, and buried her face in his cloak. "I thought you were dead, I'm so glad its was just a dream."

His hand stopped stroking her hair. "It wasn't a dream Jahnearia."

Jahnearia's eyes snapped opened and fear struck them. She pulled herself away from Pein and ended up screaming when she saw the man again. The man reached out and grabbed her by her t-shirt's collar and placed his hand on her mouth, trying to stop her from screaming.

"Jahnearia, shut up!" The man ordered harshly. His eyes stared at her. "It's me, Pein, your Sensei."

That made Jahnearia stop screaming but her eyes still looked at him in fear.

"Before you start screaming again, let me tell you why those bodies are down there and why I am in this one." He said. "I have a techquine that allows me to swtich my soul with other bodies, people that I've kill but kept intact for further use of my powers. This body isn't mine but I use it to further my needs and powers."

He removed his hand from her mouth and she kept quiet and continued to listen.

"I've been like this for many years, I never thought you of all people would find that place, only Konan knows of it." He stated, thinking about something.

"Pein-Sensei, I'll keep your secret safe with me, you know that. I just thought, I thought you had been killed." She said, looking at him sadly.

"I can't be killed that easily." He said, smiling at her.

"Thats good to know." She said with relief.

Her relief was cut short when Pein leaned forward and ended up kissing her.

Jahnearia's eyes widen as his lips pressed frimly against hers, his hands gripping her shoulders so she was unable to pull away. He ended the kiss after a minute.

"Damn I've been wanting to do that for a while." He said, opening his eyes to stare at her. She just blinked at him in utter shock and confusion.

"P...Pein-Sensei?" She stammered.

He smiled at her, the smile making her a little uneasy.

"You may be alot younger then me Jahnearia, but that doesn't stop anything." He said, smiling.

And to prove what he meant, he pushed her down into the pillows and his lips was against hers again.

Jahnearia was utterly confused and stunned by Pein's actions but as the sudden intenseity of the kiss started to get higher she realized that this was going into something that involved her losing that part of her.

"Pein..." She whispered against his lips, trying to get his attention.

Alright, thats its!

She moved her hand up to his forehead, pretending to enjoy the kiss, she went and whamed her hand right on the shockplug piercing making him shoot his head up and roll away from her in pain.

"Fucking Hell! What the fuck you do that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Oh I wonder! You horny basterd! You got a woman, go to her for hells sake!" She snapped, trying to get her words to get through that thick head of his.

"Konan and I haven't had any sexaul intercourse for fifthteen years." He stated.

"I can see why! You screw any girl that comes by it seems." She said, getting up off the pillow-spewed floor.

"Watch it Jahnearia." He growled, those eyes brimming with anger.

"Oh bite me!"

Fump! He sprang at her with such speed that it stunned her, his hand around her throat slowly squeezing it, she now stared at him with utter shock and tried not the breath to heavily so she wouldn't pass out from the suddenly lack of oxygen. His eyes boring into her black opal ones.

"Don't ever test me Nearia, don't forget who let you stay here, who let you live here. I could've easily have told Kismae and Itachi to dump your dead corpse in the woods but instead I was the one who let you live. Don't **ever** forget that!" He whispered deadly, his voice sounding like stone on steel.

All she could do was nod. He removed his hand from her throat and let her sit up.

"Now get out before I change my mind about not doing you." He hissed, anger spilling from those words.

She ran from the room, her legs going as fast as the fear that was overtaking her. She didn't stop running until she got to her room and locked the door behind her. The fear left outside the door.

_**- Flashback ended -**_

_"Jahnearia!"_

_Jahnearia turned her head away from the pond and saw Deidara coming over to her. A soft wind seem to blow through the garden, causing her hair to dance around her face._

_"Jahnearia, Pein-Sama wants you to attend a meeting un." Deidara said, getting to the point for once. "He wants you to get dressed into something that he has in your room then I am to take you down to the Meeting Hall in a hour."_

_Jahnearia slowly pushed herself up off the grass, that strange wind making her hair fly around her face and causing it to shimmer from the sunlight pouring down into the garden. She followed Deidara out of the garden to the Meeting Hall._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pein watched as Deidara lead Jahnearia into the Meeting Hall a hour later, dressed in a long black robe with a grey slash holding it. Her hair was pulled all back into a tight ponytail and it swing back and forth as she walked. She was lead into a circle that was created on the floor and watched Deidara jump up to his position on the staute._

_Pein smiled down at Jahnearia, the doors to the hall closing, the torches around the area making her face aglow, he stared down at his pupil and spoke._

_"It's time to begin the __initiative!" He annouced to all the members in the room. "Bring in the prisoner!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight- The Killing Machines **_

_Jahnearia stood by the pond in the garden again, looking down at the water to see her reflection staring back up at her, beautiful, young, carefree, innocent......_

_Innocent._

_The reflection changed to show what she refused to believe. Herself, covered in blood, blood of a man, a man she killed, the weapon she used to kill him still held in her right hand. The blood was dripping from her fingertips and landing like droplets into the water, creating ripples to shatter her blood-stained image._

_"I hate you!" She said to the person behind her._

_Pein stood behind her. His eyes down casted. "It needed to be done, Jahnearia."_

_Jahnearia lifted her head up from her reflection, spun around, and threw the weapon she had used to kill the man at Pein, a jagged-edge dagger. He caught it easily._

_"I don't give a damn! I hate you! I hate what I did! I hate what you made me do! And most of all...__**I HATE THIS PLACE!**__" She screamed the last part at him._

_She ran past him, tears spilling from her eyes, mixing with the blood on her cheeks. He never turned to stop her, never turned to look at her; he did nothing._

_Tobi watched Jahnearia run from the garden, crying, he followed her quietly._

_Hidan appeared from the side entrance to the garden. "You pissed her off boss, I don't think she is going to forgive so easily if you just stand there like that." Hidan was the voice of reason for once._

_"You too know if had to be done, rather sooner then later." Pein told him, staring at the dagger in his hand._

_"Aye, but you could've done it differently instead of doing it that way. Hell, she nearly kill Kismae after he tried to comfort her after it was done, and he is the one she adores most around here!" He re-informed him._

_"Have you tried?" Pein asked, looking at him now._

_Hidan spit the toothpick out he was chewing on. "I'm not good with that sort of thing boss, I wouldn't know what to say to her."_

_"Try." Was all Pein asked of him. "It wouldn't hurt." Adding a pun to the sentence._

_Hidan smirked at that. "You and your bad jokes boss."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jahnearia was in her room, on the bed, crying into a bloody pillow; the blood from the man she killed was coming off._

_The door to her room opened, Tobi popped his head in. "Jahnearia?" He asked softly._

_"Go away Tobi, I don't want to deal with any of you!" She angrily snapped at him._

_"Please don't be mad at me Jahnearia, I don't want you to be hurting like this." He said, removing his mask part ways; his red eyes stared at her. "I've come to make you feel better." He settled down upon the bed, his left hand reached out and gently rubbed her arm._

_For some reason his touch made her calm down, she crawled up from the position she was in and snuggled in to Tobi's arms, her hands gripping his robe tightly._

_"Everything will be alright Nearia, don't be hating us for what had to come, you're in the Akatsuki and to become a full member some things that you don't like to happen must. It's how we survive." He explained, holding her, his cheek rested on top of her head._

_"I don't want to survive; I just want to be alive." She whispered._

_Tobi pushed her away from him so he could hold her by the shoulders, she looked up at him to see what he was doing. He leaned his face forward so his breath gently brushed her cheeks._

_"To live is harder than you think." He whispered, he kissed her cheek then moved off the bed and left her room._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hidan saw Tobi coming out of Jahnearia's room, placing his mask back on. He wonder what the boy was doing in there and what had just happened. He quickly went to her room and opened the door, he saw her on the bed, a puzzled expression on her face._

_"Hey! You alright?!" Hidan asked, walking over to her and settling down upon the bed, he touched her face with his right hand and she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in._

_"Huh? Hidan? When did you get here?" Jahnearia asked, staring at him in surprise._

_"Just a sec ago and I saw Tobi coming out of your room and you in a trance. What happened?" He asked, feeling her forehead to make sure she wasn't getting anything._

_"Nothing, he just came to comfort me, like everyone else, like you probably." She answered formerly, her voice chipped as she stared at him. "I'm not in the mood to be cheered up."_

_"Yeah well, I'm not good at cheering people up but boss-man told me I should give it a try." Hidan said, shrugging his shoulders._

_"So basically your here because he told you too right?" She asked, laying back down on the bed and burying her face in the pillow._

_"No, I'm here cause I care about ya, more so then others probably." He admitted, scratching his chin._

_"More so then Deidara and Sasori?" She asked, turning her head away from the pillow and towards him._

_"Sasori likes you because you're the first woman he's been with in his entire life, Deidara likes you because he's a horny teenager and you're the first..." Hidan was kicked in the side before he could finish his sentence._

_"Don't even finish that or you will be the one I whack next." She declared angrily._

_Hidan smirked at that comment. "As I was saying, I like you because you have retained your innocent's even after such bloody encounters throughout your life, and you are reminding me of myself as the days go by."_

_She sat up again, crossed-legged, and stared at him. "In what way?"_

_"Oh the cursing, the pounding of the other members and so forth." He said, waving his hand to indicate his words._

_"Mmmhmm, I don't see the picture here." She said, not convinced._

_Hidan chuckled. "You're like a mini me, only a woman version though."_

_Jahnearia thought about his words. "Hmmm, I see your point in this, though I am obviously a better version then you." She pointed out, smirking._

_That made Hidan bolt upright. "I think not! I'm way fucking better then you! I can't be kill while you can be. So Ha!" He said proudly, sticking his right thumb at his chest._

_Jahnearia burst out laughing at the display of manly pride Hidan was showing, how easily it was to bruise his ego._

_Hidan come out of his manly pride show and glared at her. "Itachi is rubbing off on you way too easily."_

_Jahnearia stuck her tongue out at him. She was feeling better now. She got up from the bed and hugged Hidan, who jumped in surprise._

_"What the hell?!" He asked, trying to push her away._

_"Either hug me back or you're gonna be flying out the window." She muttered at him, her voice telling him she meant it._

_"Yes boss." He said, sighing as he hugged her back. He smiled in the end._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Later that night, Hidan had gone back to Jahnearia's room to check-up on her, for she told him she wanted to be alone for a little while, but asked him if he could come back later on during the night._

_Hidan had no idea what he was getting into when he entered Jahnearia's room that night. He found her sitting on her bed, looking into a hand-held mirror at her reflection. She looked like she had been crying for some time since he'd left. _

"_Hey you, what's with the waterworks you got going on?" Hidan asked her as he came into her room, there was only two oil lamps burning in the room, one on the desk, another on the wall._

_Jahnearia looked up at his words, brushing her hands across her face to wipe away the tears. "Hidan? Wh…When did you get here?"_

"_Just now when I uttered those words, what's with you?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her, he brushed a few strands of damp hair from her face. "Usually you are paying attention to everything that goes on, but you didn't even hear me come in, which is unusual for you."_

_Jahnearia didn't say anything, just kept staring at the mirror in her hands. Hidan stared at her worriedly, he wasn't good at situations like this so he couldn't offer any "words of wisdom" at the moment. So, he offered the only thing he could, a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him, resting his chin on top of her head, his left hand rubbing her back._

_The mirror dropped from her hand, crashed to the floor and shattered, and Jahnearia shattered along with it. She screamed and cried as she poured out what was left of her innocence, Hidan held her tightly as he allowed her to vent her anguish. _

"_Let it out Jahnearia, just let it out." Hidan whispered to her, burying his nose in her hair._

"_Help me Hidan, please help me! Make it go away, just make it all go away!" She begged, gripping his cloak tightly in her hands, her face drenched in tears._

"_What do you want me to do?" He asked, pushing her away a bit so he could look at her. _

_She pushed herself up and kissed him, the kiss was forced and desperate, her fingers gripping his cloak, she pushed herself up from the bed to settle above his waist, still gripping his cloak, still kissing his mouth._

_Hidan had no idea what the hell just happened, all he knew, and felt, was Jahnearia kissing his mouth, rather sloppy though, he could feel that she was desperate for this kind of thing, she wanted to forget about what had happened early today when she had been forced to kill a man in front of everyone. He pushed her away from him, roughly._

"_What the hell are you trying to do Jahnearia?!" He demanded, wiping his mouth. "I can understand you wanting to forget everything that happened today, but trying to rape me isn't one of them!" He glared at her angrily._

"_You're the only one who has an understanding of pain, you enjoy it, and that is the reason why you're the only one that can help me get through this!" She explained, she crawled up to him, her left hand brushing his right cheek._

"_What do you mean?" He asked, keeping her at arm's length._

"_Anyone who is born from any sort of God, no matter who it is or what kind of power that God posses, whenever a Child of Elements kills, the urge to kill becomes a disease, consuming them till all that is left is "The Need". The need to taste blood of bloody kill, to watch that person die, no matter if's it's a child, woman or man." She told him, fear and panic rising within her voice. "That's all that awaits us; that is our curse until we are killed. There is no cure, at least none that I've heard of. Soon, I will begin to experience that sudden need of tasting another's blood, of watching that person die before my eyes. I've got to keep it at bay, I don't want to be consumed, I just want to live." She bowed her head, tears spilling again._

_Hidan couldn't believe what he was hearing, to think that these children were destined to become like this, to hunt and murder till they were murdered by others. It's no wonder there are so few of them in the world. If this is what happens when they take a life, he feared if he ever met one who had already been consumed. He would be outmatched, even by his standards. _

_Hidan raised his hands, cupping Jahnearia's face he made her look up at him, her black opal eyes staring into his red wine-colored ones, her tears were spilling down her cheeks as she tried to silent her crying while he looked at her. Hidan leaned his face close to hers, her eyes widening the more his face got closer._

"_I'm not good with this kind of stuff, Nearia. Hopefully this will give you some comfort." He whispered, softly, he closed the few centimeters between their faces and kissed her._

_Jahnearia's eyes widen when Hidan kissed her, they slowly closed as she kissed him back, her crying stopped, her body no longer trembling, her mind at a eerie peace and all she felt was Hidan's warm hands on her face and the feel of his lips against hers, both of them just sitting on her bed, Hidan leaned over to kiss her, she sitting on her knees while her hands gripped the sheets on the bed, he moved forward a bit so he wasn't stretched out trying to kiss her._

_Hidan hadn't kissed a girl for a long, very long, time now, and thus Jahnearia was his first in that long time; she tasted so much like her hot chocolate she always makes for him, warm, creamy, sweet, and pleasant. He angled his head to the left so he could kiss her better, his tongue exploring her mouth; the kiss lasted till both of them felt their lungs burning for needed air after three long minutes. _

_Hidan was the one who let go of her lips, taking a long deep breath for his starving lungs, Jahnearia was also gasping, her lips a little bruised from his extensive kissing. His hands still holding her face, he moved them down till they were grasping her hands, he brung them up to his cloak._

"_Take it off." He told her, looping her fingers through his to press against his cloak. She looked up at him in surprise._

"_Hidan…" She whispered, relief and excitement rushing through her._

"_Take it off Jahnearia." He said again, he leaned his face forward till his lips were near her right ear. "This will be our secret, just yours and mines."_

_Jahnearia's eyes widen, her lips parted in shock, she turned her head to look at him, to make sure she was understanding right. He smiled at her. "Tonight, I'll be your curse."_

_She felt herself overcome by emotions, some she understood others she couldn't. She begun to undo the buttons of his cloak, his eyes watching her intently, her fingers brushing across his skin as the cloak started to slip from his body, he shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves and tossed the cloak to the floor, he reached into the pouch on his left leg and pulled out a kunai, he used it to cut off Jahnearia's top, cutting into her skin in the process, she winced only for a moment. He tossed the ruined top to the floor, his mouth pressing to the thin cut line above her left breast, tasting her blood, changing because of it._

"_Hidan..?" She asked, worried by his changing._

"_Don't worry; I'm not going to place you in my pentagram." He said, smirking, kissing her mouth, she tasted her own blood on his lips._

_Hidan pushed her down onto her back, kissing her neck, shoulders, the kunai in his right hand sliding up her side, the metal cool against her warmed skin. He cut the cloth wrap that was around her chest that hid her breasts, his eyes liking what he saw._

"_You're going to continue to cut all my clothes off aren't you?" She asked, not amused by her shredded top and now wrap lying on the floor._

"_Yes." He said, smirking against her skin, he sat up and pulled her up till she sat in his lap; he touched a strand of her hair, letting it go between his fingers. "I like your hair down." Pointing out the ponytail she had tied her hair up in._

_She undid the string that held her hair all up, her hair fell down her shoulders, the tips touching her breasts, the string fell to the bed. "Happy now?" She asked him._

"_Very." Hidan whispered, kissing her mouth again, his hands going up along her back._

_Her fingers were tracing the white marks of his skin from his transformation; she pushed him back against the footboard, straddling his hips, her hands braced against his chest as she stopped kissing him, tilting her head to the left._

"_You're enjoying this too much aren't you?" She questioned him._

"_Fuck yes." He said, smirking, his eyes filled with lust. "I may be your bitch tonight but that doesn't mean I'll just allow you to do all the work." _

"_Oh really? Whose saying you're my bitch Hidan?" She asked, giving him a devilish look, her right hand snaked down to the waistband of his pants, Hidan's eyes widen from that action. "Maybe, I just decided to have you because you're easy."_

"_Easy?!" He growled, pushing her off of him. "It takes more than a few hand tricks to make me hard for you girl." She was now sprawled on her back from where he had pushed her, her legs crossed so her white-lace-flowered panties were in full view of Hidan's eyes. Hidan tilted his head when he saw those._

"_Didn't think you were the frilly type Nearia." He said, smirking, he reached out and grabbed the hem of her skirt. She sat up, glaring at him for pushing her like that. Their noses were tip-to-tip with each other._

"_You're the most interesting woman I've ever known, Nearia. If I have you this night, no __**other**__ man will take my place." He whispered to her, his lips just mere centimeters away from hers. "After this night, you belong to __**me**__."_

"_So be it, I'm yours Hidan." She said softly, their kiss sealing her fate with his._


End file.
